Doble Cara
by xYamiko
Summary: Pensar que te tenía miedo desde que te ví asesinar a aquéllos ninjas en el bosque en los exámenes Chuunin, y ahora me gusta estar a tu lado, Kazekage-sama... GAAHINA
1. Consuelo

Corría. Mis piernas estaban agotadas, no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo así. Intentaba aguantar, pero aún así las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos dejando algunas marcas. Me sentía mal. Era noche, no sabía qué hora. Hacía frío, la luna y algunos cuantos faroles era lo que iluminaban los caminos por los que iba. Sentía una presión en el pecho, no prestaba atención mientras corría, no me importaba nada alrededor, sólo quería alejarme rápido.

Caí. Mis piernas no aguantaban más, mi respiración era muy agitada. Estaba lejos, era lo que quería. En los adentros del bosque, no me había dado cuenta que había llegado allí. Había un río al lado, ¿Cuánto corrí? Me senté, recargué mi espalda contra el árbol. Estaba agotada, corrí mucho, pero no me importaba. Doblé las piernas mientras las abrazaba y mire un instante el río.

La noche era fresca, el agua parecía fría, la luna se reflejaba en ella, pero a mi, no me importaba. Vi el reflejo de la luna unos instantes, para después, ocultar mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Me mordí el labio tratando de impedirlo, pero no pude. Aproveché, estaba sola. Solté el llanto que llevaba en mí desde que salí corriendo de casa.

Soy débil, lo sé, pero era diferente cuando él me lo repetía. Me sentía despreciada, más débil de lo que en verdad soy, incapaz, sin ganas, como si me robaran el aliento, ¿Acaso nunca estaría orgulloso de mí? Lloré amargamente. Me lo repetía, me lo restregaba en la cara. "Si sigues así de débil, no podrás llevar el mando del Clan"… Esas palabras, resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, nunca me dejaban. Me las repetía, intentaba superarme, y cada vez que creía que lo estaba haciendo, me tiraba los ánimos al suelo, diciéndome que no era suficiente, que me fortaleciera más. ¿Nunca verá todo lo que me esfuerzo? ¿Siempre tiene que ver algún punto débil de mí?

Me encogí más. Seguí llorando, desahogándome. Después de un rato, me calmé. Ya no se escuchaba más mi llanto en aquél bosque, sólo el viento golpear las hojas de los árboles y agitarlas, y el ruido del río frente a mi, calmado, relajante. Suspiré profundamente, no quería levantarme, no quería volver allá, al menos no por ahora. Mi padre… había vuelto a reprocharme lo débil que era, lo mucho que me faltaba por aprender, por superar. Tomé mucho aire y suspiré hondo.

Escuché unos pasos. Se escuchaban lejos, así que no les presté atención. Seguí sin levantar mi cabeza, pues aunque no se escuchara mi respiración agitada, aún seguía llorando en silencio. Sentí los pasos acercarme a mí. No me importo, no quería levantar la mirada en esos momentos, y mucho menos en ése estado. Se acercaron demasiado, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al sentir que la persona se detenía a mi lado, seguro a observarme por patética.

-¿Hyuuga…Hinata? –lo escuché llamarme. Hombre. Su voz me parecía familiar, ¿De dónde la había escuchado? Parecía dudar de mi nombre… parecía no acordarse bien de mí. Levanté la mirada…

Él… sí… lo había visto antes, pero casi no había hablado con él. Me miró confundido, sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro.

-Ka…Kazekage-sama… -murmuré un tanto apenada, apenada que me viera así, en ese estado. Mi voz era quebradiza, creo que lo ha notado, mis ojos aún están irritados y las marcas en mis mejillas se notan con la luz de la luna.

No contestó, simplemente se inclinó observándome con detalle la cara. Temblé un poco, sí, era el chico que años atrás había visto cómo despedazaba unas personas en los exámenes chuunin. Aún me daba un poco de temor, ¿estaría pensando alguna forma de cómo matarme? Me regañé mentalmente. "Tonta, claro que no, un Kazekage no haría eso…" pensé mientras le devolvía la mirada. Miré sus facciones, eran finas, y lindas. Su piel pálida, su nariz sin defectos, sus labios finos y, al centrarme en sus ojos, noté cómo observaba los míos. Desvíe la mirada al instante nerviosa. ¿Por qué sonrojé?...

-Hyuuga… -me llamó mientras me levantaba del mentón

-P-por favor… n-no me llame así, Kazekage-sama… -le pedí. Odiaba que me llamaran así, si no podía sentirme orgullosa de ello.

-Hinata, entonces –dijo con su tono serio sin soltarme. Esperé atentamente a que continuara con lo que iba a decirme, mientras observaba su cabello rojizo moverse con el aire – llámame Gaara, en ese caso…

-¿G…Gaara…sama?... –pregunté algo nerviosa, aún distraída. Continuaba observándolo, cuando me daba cuenta, desviaba la mirada apenada, pero cuando menos lo pensaba, estaba observándolo de nuevo – ¿Q-qué hace aquí…?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti… -me contestó con frialdad. Sus ojos clavados en mi, no los soportaba, me apenaba, hacían que desviara la vista al instante.

-Y-yo… yo… -bajé la mirada. No quería contestar, no en ese momento, aunque era un tanto obvio. No quería verle a los ojos, me apenaba que me viera así… Al ver mi reacción, sentí su mano en mi mejilla, lo cual me hizo reaccionar.

Volteé a verlo. En su cara aún podía notar la seriedad, pero… pero había algo más. No tenía la expresión fría de siempre, si no, una de… sería… ¿ternura? Lo miré un rato, mientras él pasaba sus pulgares por mis mejillas, limpiándome los rastros de lágrimas al momento que me decía "Está mal el que te haya hecho llorar…". Lo miré sorprendida. Sentí en mis mejillas un ligero sonrojo y desvié la mirada. Al volver a mirarlo, noté en su boca una ligera mueca de sonrisa.

-Te he visto sonreír otras veces, y es millones de veces mejor que verte así… -me dijo. Sonrojé, no esperaba eso de él. Fijé mi mirada en mis piernas, apenada.

-A…arigato… -contesté débilmente. Soltó mi cara, y se sentó a mi lado a hacerme compañía. Hubo un silencio… yo miraba el río, el reflejo de la luna en él, su movimiento, mientras él miraba el cielo, las nubes, las estrellas, y disfrutaba del aire de la noche en medio del bosque. Era un silencio, pero… no incómodo… si no, acogedor. Sentí su mirada un momento, y para romper el silencio entre nosotros, comenzó a hablar.

Lo escuchaba, me relajaba. Me decía que estaba de paso, visitaba Konoha para acordar una misión de una mezcla de ninjas de la arena con los de la hoja con Tsunade. Suspiré algunas veces y otras decía un comentario tímidamente. Me temía decir algo incómodo o inapropiado, por suerte, no fue así. Continuamos hablando, me recargué en el árbol de nuevo, y con su voz, fui cerrando los ojos cansados del llanto, hasta caer dormida.

~~~

_**Mucho tiempo sin pasar, verdad? discúlpenme he estado haciendo muchas cosas! Pero bueno ojalá les guste éste nuevo fic que estoy haciendo, ya llevo unos 11 capítulos en mi metroflog así que no les cortaré la inspiración en mucho tiempo n.n**_

ojalá les guste, comenten por favor! Si quieren mi msn pídanmelo, ¿si?


	2. Una mañana penosa

A la mañana siguiente, sentí la luz del sol golpear contra mi cara. Abrí pesadamente los ojos cegándome un poco, y después de frotarlos un poco con pereza, enfoqué bien mi vista. Estaba en… ¿mi cuarto?... Me levanté, tenía el pijama puesto, y después de un bostezo y estirarme, tomé mi ropa y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha.

Al salir, recordé lo de anoche. Me miraba en el espejo del baño después de cambiarme, y comenzaba a peinarme, ¿había sido todo un sueño? Su cara, sus gestos, su voz, la conversación que tuve con él, su forma de expresarse seria pero amigable… ¿lo soñé todo? Seguí pensando en lo que había pasado, recordé su mirada, la forma de sus labios… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pensé en eso? Me puse nerviosa al instante, sonrojé y sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar eso de mi mente.

Terminé de arreglarme y me dirigí a la cocina por algo de desayuno. Al llegar, me encontré a Neji nii-san. Me miró un momento y nos saludamos con un simple "Buenos días" amigable. Me preparé un par de huevos con tocino y me senté frente a él a desayunar.

-¿Y Hanabi?... –pregunté. Me hacía raro no verla ahí a esas horas, ni a ella ni a mi padre, desayunando tranquilamente.

-Salió, dijo que Hiashi-sama le había encargado algo –me respondió mi primo mientras continuaba con su desayuno.

-Y… ¿y mi padre? –al mencionarlo sentí una presión en mi pecho, pensando en lo que me había dicho la noche anterior.

-Tsunade-sama lo mandó llamar, dijo algo de alguna misión con los de la Arena, parece que quiere enviar algunos Hyuugas –me respondió Neji. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y bajé la mirada a mi plato, roja de las mejillas. No había soñado, me dormí a su lado – Hinata-sama… ¿ocurre algo? –me preguntó mi primo al ver mi reacción.

-¿E-eh…? –reaccioné. Me despisté un momento pensando en lo de anoche – N-no nada, nii-san. ¿Por…por qué lo dices? –pregunté intentando calmar mis nervios.

-Está nerviosa, y colorada… -respondió él, mientras observaba mis acciones.

-N-no, no es nada nii-san… -le contesté, terminando rápida pero discretamente mi desayuno, y levantándome al instante a lavar mi plato, para librarme de su mirada.

-Anoche, saliste corriendo de casa, después de una reunión corta que tuviste con Hiashi-sama… -comentó él. Sentí su mirada, me miró de reojo, lo sé. Me tensé, temblé un poco y mi mirada entristeció. Suerte, él no podía verme. Le daba la espalda – estuve un rato buscándola, Hinata-sama… pero después de no encontrarla, me rendí. Suerte que un rato después apareció el Kazekage-sama con usted en brazos, dormida…

¡¿Na-nani?! Sonrojé al instante, y de la impresión dejé caer el plato en el fregadero, suerte no se rompió, pues apenas le estaba quitando el jabón. Por desgracia, mi primo lo notó. Terminé de lavar el plato rápidamente, aún nerviosa.

-La dejó aquí, dijo que nos encargaba mucho cuidarla. Hasta se ofreció a subirla y recostarla en su cama… -continúo mi primo. Enrojecí más. ¿Entró a mi cuarto? ¿Se ofreció a llevarme en brazos desde el bosque hasta mi cama? Me tensé más, pero de nervios. Mis brazos comenzaron a temblar, y creo que nii-san lo notó – Mikotsu-chan se encargó de cambiarle las ropas…

Me alivié un poco. Suspiré. Es como si me hubiera leído la mente, porque justo estaba recordando que había despertado con el pijama puesta. Terminé de lavar, me sequé las manos y salí rápidamente de la cocina, no sin antes despedirme de Neji y desearle que tuviera un buen día. Le avisé que me iba a entrenar, tomé las llaves y salí de casa. Miré un reloj, aún era temprano, así que fui a dar una vuelta por el parque.

Al llegar, no pude evitar sonreír. El sol no pegaba muy fuerte y había una brisa fresca, cálida, que relajaba, por lo que había familias que llevaban a sus hijos a pasar un rato en el parque. Miré a los niños, jugaban alegremente de un lado a otro, entre ellos invitaban a jugar a otros, y comenzaban a correr energéticos. Me giré y visualicé unos helados. Me acerqué, me ganó el antojo.

-Uno d-de chocolate, por favor… -pedí pacientemente mientras preparaba el dinero.

-Que sean dos, yo invito… -escuché una voz masculina a mi lado. Creí reconocerla, pero se me hizo demasiada coincidencia, así que apunté mi mirada en su dirección. Sonrojé. Era él.

El heladero nos dio los helados con una amable sonrisa, y el acabado de llegar me detenía la mano en la que llevaba el dinero, mientras él pagaba los dos helados. Tímidamente acepté, no me quedaba de otra. Nos alejamos de ahí y hubo otro rato de silencio, pero cómodo, como la noche anterior.

-Gra…cias… -murmuré con un tono apenas audible, pero en verdad me daba pena recordar que anoche me ayudara sin siquiera conocerme mucho. Seguí comiendo mi helado, sin esperar respuesta alguna, no creí que respondiera.

-Pequeños favores… -me dijo mientras, después de un rato, los dos terminábamos los helados satisfechos – Hinata… -me llamó en su tono frío, causándome un escalofrío. Al menos recordó no decirme por mi apellido.

-¿S-si? –le pregunté con algo de nervios.

-La Hokage ha dicho, que sean 4 personas en la misión. No importa cuántos de Sunangakure ni cuántos de Konoha, pero, ya tenemos a 2, de la Arena, Matsuri, alumna mía, y yo… -me explicó detenidamente. Seguí sin interrumpirlo, aún no sé qué tenía qué ver yo, pero esperé a que me lo dijera – Ocupo pedirte, ¿que si quieres acompañarnos? Es misión rango S, porque si no la hacemos bien, puede haber una guerra. Si te incomoda ir conmigo, la cuarta persona podría ser tu primo Neji, o alguno de tus amigos, Kiba o Shino, creo que se llaman…

-Uh… y-yo… -no respondí. Tardé. No estaba segura, me apenaba y me daba nervios el hecho de pensar en ir con él, pero, al final, acepté. Al parecer, Sakura-chan sería la otra de Konoha que iría, así que tendría con quién entretenerme, aunque sentía que mi interés por Naruto-kun a veces disminuía, y a veces ella me miraba con picardía. Era de mis mejores amigas, así que ella lo sabía.

-Kazeka… -me corté de palabras al sentir su mirada seria en mí – e-es decir… Gaara-sama… -me corregí al momento que recordé – y-yo… creo que es hora que me vaya a entrenar… p-pronto estarán mis amigos allá…

-Entiendo… -me dijo secamente mientras volteaba a verme con su mirada inexpresiva, aquélla penetrante que me gusta ver, aunque al mismo tiempo me intimide. Bajé la mirada un poco roja. Si me quedaba embobada viéndolo así siempre, creerá otra cosa – el rojo en la mejillas te va bien… -me dijo mientras sonreía un poco. La poca sonrisa que me dedicaba, me calmaba, pero me hacía sonrojar al instante. Bajé la mirada algo más roja. Habían dicho que al parecer, el hecho de ser Kazekage lo había cambiado, y tenían razón.

-Gra…gracias… -susurré con pena – ma…manténgame informada de la misión, Kaze… digo… Gaara-sama… -pedí con una ligera inclinación de respeto

-No hace falta tanto respeto… -me dijo seriamente – Hinata-chan…

-E-está bien... Ga-Gaara-kun… -contesté nerviosa. Por alguna extraña razón, la forma en la que acababa de llamarme me había hecho ponerme de nervios, haciéndome sonrojar también. Éste chico me cambia, con sólo estar al lado, ¿qué me está pasando?... Sonrojé y sacudí discretamente la cabeza al darme cuenta que pensaba estarme enamorando de él. Me despedí educadamente y salí rumbo a la zona de entrenamiento de mi equipo.

Llegué calmadamente. Ni Kiba ni Shino habían llegado aún. Miré mi reloj. Ellos siempre son muy puntuales, y aún faltaban unos diez minutos para que comenzara el entrenamiento. "Seguro vienen en camino…" pensé al momento que me sentaba recargada en el árbol, y cerraba mis ojos pensativa, mientras sentía la brisa fresca y acogedora. Suspiré, y como era de esperarse, pensé en lo que acababa de ocurrir con el Kazekage.

Sonrojé. Si iba a ir de misión con él, debía sacarme esas ideas que me comenzaba a gustar de la cabeza. Si pensaba eso, no podría concentrarme en la misión. Suspiré y pensé, ¿cómo se me había venido esa idea a la cabeza? Y sin darme cuenta, estaba de nuevo... pensando en sus rasgos, su cara, sus expresiones, su tono de voz, su amabilidad reciente. Deseché todo de mi cabeza al instante. Debía borrarlas de mi mente. Seguro cuando volviera a hablar con Naruto-kun se me pasarían.

Abrí los ojos al sentir que alguien se acercaba. Era Kiba, con Akamaru a su lado y Shino del otro lado. Exactamente las 9:30 de la mañana. Me levanté saludándolos, al fin me iba a distraer, al fin no pensaría en Gaara.

- - -

_**Capítulos 1 y 2 seguidos, disfrútenlos, esto apenas comienza n.n además tengo en mente uno IchiRuki (Bleach), otro MiMato (Digimon) y cualquiera que me pidan, ¿va?**_


	3. La misión

Terminamos el entrenamiento. Caminé directo a casa, agotada. Mis pies me pesaban, me sentía sucia por la tierra que retomé al caer, y por el sudor mientras entrené. Decidido, llegaría a casa, me bañaría de nuevo y una vez fresca, cenaría y me dormiría.

Hice lo que pensé. Llegué, puse las llaves en mi tocador, preparé mi pijama y ropa interior limpia y me di otro baño relajante. Al salir, iba a dirigirme a la cocina, pero, al ver muy tentadora la cama, me dirigí a ella, con el pensamiento que sólo sería para descansar un momento mis ojos, y… me quedé dormida. No pude aguantar el cansancio para darme un tiempo de ir a cenar.

Al siguiente día, tenía un poco de dolor en mi cuerpo. Pesadamente me levanté mientras, perezosamente, miraba la ropa de mi armario, eligiendo qué ponerme ese día. Era día libre para el equipo, así que tal vez saldría a dar una vuelta por ahí, para relajarme y ver si me encontraba de casualidad a Kiba-kun o Shino-kun.  
Después de cambiarme, bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Quería salir, tenía unas extrañas ganas de hacerlo.

-Hinata-sama… -escuché a mi primo hablarme a mis espaldas. No me sobresalté, mi primo es siempre sigiloso, y me acostumbré a que saliera de la nada nombrándome así.

-Ohayo Neji nii-san –le saludé dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ohayo –me dijo en su tono frío. Noté en su mirada que tenía un anuncio, así que lo dejé avanzar sin interrumpirlo – vino un ninja, enviándote un mensaje de parte de Gaa… quiero decir… el Kazekage-sama

-"¿Gaara-kun?..." –pensé al escuchar a mi primo, indicándole con mi mirada que continuara.

-Dijo algo de una misión. Mencionó que partirían en una semana, Hinata-sama. Al parecer, Hiashi-sama se enteró también, y le ha deseado suerte en la misión… -terminó de decir Neji. Pude notar en sus últimas palabras, el poco orgullo que tiene mi padre hacia mi.

-A-arigato nii-san… -le respondí, intentando hacer una mueca de sonrisa. Lo intenté, aunque no haya salido del todo bien, pues aún sentía la mueca de tristeza en mi cara y mi cuerpo tenso al escuchar el tono en que dijo lo último de otou-san.

Me dirigí a la cocina dispuesta a hacerme desayuno. Me levanté una media hora más tarde de lo normal, así que era la única que faltaba en desayunar. Al entrar, me encontré a Mikotsu, la chica que nos hace los miles de favores que se le antoja a ésta familia. Le debemos mucho, y trato de no exigirle, además, es muy buena persona, las pocas veces con las que he hablado con ella resulta ser agradable, aparte de linda. La saludé intentando levantarme un poco los ánimos, y al momento que ella salía de la cocina para hacer un mandado, yo comenzaba a prepararme un par de huevos revueltos con salchichas, y un pan tostado.

----

Me encontraba dando la vuelta en el parque. Pensaba en las cosas que arreglaría para la misión: la ropa, los vendajes, las pomadas, la comida. Suspiré. Tenía tiempo sin una misión tan importante, últimamente nos ponían entre B y D, pero ninguna rango S o A, más que la de hacía un mes y medio más o menos.

Paseé por ahí un rato, y después me senté en una de las bancas a sacar un pequeño libro que había guardado en mi bolsita. Busqué la página en la que me había quedado y continué mi lectura. Pasaron unos quince minutos en los que yo mantenía la vista fija en el libro, cambiando de páginas, hasta que al fin decidí descansar un momento mi vista, dejando el libro unos momentos y cerrando los ojos para descansarlos un rato.

-Con que aficionada a la lectura… -escuché decir una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Me sobresalté un poco y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al reconocerla, sonrojándome al instante, no sé ni por qué.

-Ga…Gaara-kun… -susurré apenada, no sabía qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No suelo ser así, menos si no gusto de la persona. O… ¿será…? No. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme de la cabeza la vaga idea de que me comenzase a gustar Gaara. Además, él no se fijaría en alguien como yo, ¿verdad?

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a conversar. Noté innecesario el hecho de que tuviera mi libro afuera y lo guardé. Últimamente, desde aquella noche que me consoló, me es más fácil hablar con él. Bueno, en verdad me da pena, y algo de nervios decir algo incorrecto, pero me agrada hablar con él. Es de aquéllas personas que van directo al grano, no te echan toda la historia completa encima. Suele ser seco con algunas cosas y a veces hasta frío, pero sigue sin perder un extraño tono amigable en la forma en la que me saca plática.

Estuvimos un rato hablando como si fuésemos amigos desde hace tiempo, de toda la vida, como si nos conociéramos a la perfección el uno al otro. Un poco raro, pero está bien, eso significaba que nos estábamos haciendo más unidos. Sonrojé un poco, no tengo idea de por qué, pero me apené cuando pensé que nos hacíamos más unidos cada vez. "Y pensar que le tenía miedo…" me dije a mi misma en mis pensamientos mientras al instante volvía a prestarle atención al pelirrojo.

-Creo que hablamos mucho hoy… -dijo él de repente, mientras se levantaba, seguido de mí. Miró el cielo unos momentos para calcular más o menos la hora que era –Debo irme a terminar de arreglar los preparativos para la misión. Te invitaría, pero creo que te aburrirías…

-Tal vez, a-así que mejor regresaré a casa… -le respondí con una sonrisa divertida por lo que había dicho él. Aunque él sea serio, se nota que le gusta que los demás pasen un buen rato, por su forma de ser. Me quedé callada un momento, y a punto de despedirme, me cortó las palabras

-Por lo menos, te acompañaré a tu casa… -me comentó, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a avanzar en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga. Me quedé tiesa un instante y al reaccionar de nuevo, lo alcancé y comencé a caminar a su lado. Estuve a punto de decirle que no era necesario, que yo podía ir sola, que seguro él tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer, pero en cuanto me vio abrir la boca para decirle algo, me calló diciendo que me acompañaría aunque me negara. "Me está conociendo muy bien…" pensé un momento mientras bajaba la mirada un poco sonrojada, ¿en serio son tan fácil de predecir?

Al llegar a la mansión, me despedí de él educadamente, y antes de entrar a casa, le informé que había aceptado la invitación de la misión. Asintió con la cabeza y me informó cuándo partiríamos y las armas que me llevara por prevención. Quedamos que la siguiente ocasión que nos encontráramos, me informaría el objetivo de la misión. Al parecer, tenía 6 días para arreglar mis cosas, suficiente tiempo para terminarlas y salir algunos días antes de la misión… seguro y me lo volvería a encontrar, tenía ese ligero presentimiento. Terminamos la charla y entré a casa.

_**¡Listo! este es el capitulo 3 n.n En realidad junté el tres y el cuatro para hacerlos uno sólo más largo, así que tendré que mover todo… el cinco al cuatro, el seis al cinco, etcétera… Bueno, todo por que a mis lectores les agrade, ¿va? Ahorita tengo planeado subir TODO lo que llevo, hasta el doce que acabo de subir a mi metro. Jojo ¡el doce es un capitulo MUUY largo e interesante! Los dejaré picados en ese… ¿o lo subo completo? n.n**_


	4. El sueño

Al entrar, anuncié mi llegada, dejé las llaves al lado y comencé a avanzar a la cocina. Qué raro, pero si apenas hace un rato acababa de desayunar, justo antes de ir al parque y encontrarme con Gaara-kun. Llegué y al entrar miré el reloj de la cocina. "¡¿Q-qué?!", con razón tenía hambre, hace seis horas que no comía, salí a las nueve de casa y eran las tres de la tarde. ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado tanto, sin darme cuenta? ¿Tanto había pasado charlando con Gaara-kun?... Suspiré y me adentré más a la cocina. Descubrí en la estufa un pequeño almuerzo para recalentarse, al parecer me habían guardado mi parte de la comida, así que la tomé, la calenté y me senté a comer tranquilamente.

Al terminar lavé los platos que acababa de usar, y salí de la cocina dispuesta a ir a mi cuarto y sentarme en mi cama a continuar el libro que traía en mi bolsillo. En cuanto llegué me tiré en la cama y eché un vistazo alrededor. Tuve suerte que la banca en la que estábamos Gaara-kun y yo estaba en la sombra de un árbol, o me hubiera cocinado viva con mi piel pálida y sensible y el Sol de verano pegándome enfrente durante seis horas seguidas…

Mientras miraba alrededor el cuarto y pensaba eso, logré divisar una maleta. Me quedé contemplándola un momento. "¿Y si soy sólo un estorbo en la misión? ¿Y si al final no sirvo para nada?..." pensé, algo distraída. "No, tengo que demostrar que soy fuerte…" me dije a mi misma para después ponerme en pie y buscar la mochila que uso cuando voy de viaje a las misiones. Una vez que la saqué, la acomodé en mi cama y comencé a tomar todo lo necesario para una misión, lo normal: mis armas, mi ropa más cómoda, la comida, etc.

Listo. Todo estaba acomodado sobre la cama, faltaba acomodarlo en la bolsa y estaría lista para irme a la misión… aunque aún faltaban días… Bueno, qué más da, no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. Me tomé mi tiempo para acomodar todo en la bolsa, y al terminar, según mis cálculos, habían pasado unas dos horas, pero al mirar el reloj noté que sólo habían pasado cuarenta minutos.

Me senté en la cama dispuesta a leer de nuevo, y justo antes de abrir el libro, puse algo de música y suspiré. "Hace tiempo que no veo a Naruto-kun…" me dije a mi misma mientras sonrojaba un poco. Empecé a recordar la última vez que lo vi, siempre con ánimos en alto, subiéndoselos a los demás también. Sonreí un poco, Naruto-kun nunca cambiará. Entonces, comencé a pensar en Gaara-kun… en lo caballeroso que había sido conmigo últimamente, en la forma que me había hablado, que me subió los ánimos la primera vez que crucé palabra con él, siendo Kazekage. Sonrojé de nuevo. ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué sonrojo? Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro sacando la idea de mi cabeza y abriendo el libro al fin para concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera eso, algo raro me está pasando, lo sé, pero, ¿qué es…?

"Estaba yo… recargada en un gran árbol… preguntándome cómo había llegado a estar así. El Kazekage estaba frente a mí, sostenía una de mis manos contra el árbol y su otra mano estaba al lado de mi cintura, yo estaba terriblemente apenada y él estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración en mi rostro… Se acercó, me susurró algo al oído haciendo que me diera un escalofrío y se alejo un poco con una sonrisa al ver que me tenía completamente atrapada y con la cara roja, acercando su cuerpo más al mío, incluso sentía cómo su pierna comenzaba a separar las mías temblando de nervios…"

Desperté de golpe y miré a todos lados completamente nerviosa. Suspiré aliviada, todo había sido sólo un sueño. Pero, todo era tan real… incluso mis brazos y piernas aún temblaban y mis mejillas aún tenían el tono rojizo. Me levanté de la cama dispuesta a ir al baño a echarme un poco de agua en la cara para despertarme y tratar de olvidar aquél sueño, pero en el camino al baño no dejaba de preguntarme por qué lo habría soñado, y cada vez que lo recordaba, volvía a colorarme como un tomate.

Terminé de despabilarme un poco y volví a mi recámara. Seguí escuchando música mientras leía otro rato hasta que me llamaron a cenar. Cené tranquilamente (o al menos lo intenté), mientras intentaba no pensar en el sueño, y al terminar, recogí mi plato, lo lavé y me dirigí a darme una ducha y ponerme el pijama, mañana tendré que despertarme temprano para el entrenamiento.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron normalmente, aunque debo admitir que a veces alcanzaba a ver a Gaara a lo lejos, y es como si me leyera la mente, porque volteaba al instante, me sonreía, y hacía que mis mejillas tomaran un color rosado, no me quedaba de otra más que saludarlo a la distancia e irme a otro lugar a calmarme, y se acercaba el día… mañana saldríamos rumbo a la misión…

---

_**Va… también uní los capítulos cinco y seis porque noté que tenían concordancia. ¡Buaah! Me estoy metiendo en un enredo con esto de juntar los capítulos y batallaré más cuando tenga que ordenarlos al subirlos pero pues… ¡ya qué!**_


	5. Empieza el viaje

Hoy es el día... Estoy nerviosa, debo admitirlo. Casi nunca salgo a misiones tan importantes, e ir acompañada de un Kazekage me hace ponerme de más nervios, suerte que Sakura-chan va conmigo, tal vez pueda calmarme un poco distrayéndome con alguna conversación o algo por el estilo.

Tomé mi mochila y me di cuenta que apenas la pude. Estoy temblando de los nervios, ¿Y si fracaso...? No. Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces para sacarme la idea de la mente; lo haré bien, terminaremos la misión con éxito, estoy segura. Tome mucho aire y algo de valor junto con él, y salí tranquilamente de casa. Iba a tiempo al fin y al cabo.

Ya había avanzado como unos diez minutos y comencé a ver la puerta de Konoha. Miré hacia todos lados pero no había nadie, ¿no llegaban aún? Algo extrañada revisé un reloj, aún faltaban unos diez minutos para la hora acordada, al parecer me distraje tanto en el camino que avancé algo más rápido, asi que me recargué en la pared y me dispuse a esperarlos. Varias canciones pasaban por mi mente y comenzaba a tararearlas, aprovechando que estaba sola... Unos cinco minutos después, llegó Sakura.

-Buenos días -me saludó con una sonrisa en la cara. Se veía muy segura de salir en misión con nosotros pero en verdad notaba en su voz un poco de nervios. Suerte que ella es más valiente que yo, porque dos nerviosas en el equipo no creo que sería muy buena idea, que digamos...

-Buenos días Sakura-chan.. -le contesté con voz algo baja y temblorosa, estar con ella me tranquilizaba un poco, además de Kiba y Shino ella era una de las personas con las que mejor me llevaba, pero aún asi, el hecho de pensar que saldría en misión con el Kazekage hacía que me volviera a poner pálida de los nervios.

Miré el reloj, vi temblorosa cómo los segundos pasaban y la hora acordada se acercaba. Temblé un poco notoriamente, pero Sakura-chan estaba distraida en ese momento y no lo notó. No quería que llegara la hora, al menos hasta que pudiera calmarme un poco... el problema es que no podía tranquilizarme.

Bajé la mirada y comencé a suspirar hondo; poco a poco me calmé. Escuché a lo lejos las campanas de la iglesia de Konoha que marcaban una nueva hora, pero yo por suerte no me descontrolé. Levanté la mirada al escuchar unos pasos a lo lejos y ahí estaba... el Kazekage... con su clásica y conocida mirada seria y la calabaza en su espalda, con el resto que faltaban para la misión.

Noté algo de ternura en la forma en que Matsuri veía a Gaara. Bajé la mirada para evitar decir algo. "No la juzgaré, no lo haré, ni siquiera la conozco...", me repetí en la mente varias veces... ¿Por qué sentía como si quisiera estar en su lugar? ¿Por qué quería estar al lado del Kazekage, avanzando y teniendo la oportunidad de verlo tiernamente sin que él lo note?

Noté un sonrojo en mis mejillas y bajé más la cabeza para intentar ocultar mi ligero rubor con el cabello y la sombra. Se acercaron más y nos saludamos, claro que yo sin cruzar mirada con Gaara. Tomamos nuestras cosas y partimos a la misión... mis nervios me mataban.

Ya era más o menos la hora de la comida. Se me hizo eterno, las piernas me temblaban y todo el recorrido iba pidiendo en mi mente por no caer, un tropezón alentaría a todos y sería mi culpa. Tomé aire y seguí andando hasta que decidieron parar a comer algo.

Nos sentamos en círculo y cada quién sacó su comida y empezó una ligera conversación en la que yo sólo escuchaba, miraba expresiones y a veces se me soltaba una sonrisa.

-Hinata-chan... -me llamó amablemente la alumna de Gaara-kun. Volteé a verla, ¿cómo se sabía mi nombre? No me había llamado hasta ahorita, y nunca la vi preguntar algo a Sakura-chan o a Gaara-kun que tuviera que ver conmigo

-Dime... -le contesté algo nerviosa, no soy buena para hablar con personas que estoy comenzando a conocer

-¿Por qué no hablas? Cuéntanos algo -me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, haciendo que Gaara y Sakura voltearan a verme también, por lo que me ruboricé un poco

-Cierto Hinata-chan, estás muy callada... -comentó Sakura viéndome fijamente y observando mi forma de comportarme, me ponía de nervios cuando hacía eso, significaba que sospechaba algo, la conozco...

-E...es que... yo... no sé qué decir... -contesté a las dos. Obviamente se notó que fué lo primero que se me ocurrió responderles, pero es que ésa era la verdad...

-¡Entonces canta algo! -me dijo sonriente Sakura, al momento que la vi notar que yo daba un pequeño salto de la impresión y mis mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse más, mi voz tembló y aún sentía la mirada de los tres sobre mi, haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa

-¿Ca... cantar? -pregunté bajando la mirada totalmente apenada. ¿Cantar? ¿Ahí? ¿En ese justo momento? ¡No! Apenas y canto cuando estoy sola o está alguien de mucha confianza conmigo, o simplemente cuando me distraigo más de lo normal... pero ¿Cantar ahí con una chica que estoy empezando a conocer y con el Kazekage? Moriré de nervios

-¡Si! Vamos Hinata-chan yo te he oído cantar varias veces, sueles hacerlo cuando te distraes... y cantas lindo, por favor Hina-chan canta algo -empezó a pedirme Sakura. Sabe bien que el que me rueguen hace que me ablande y termine aceptando todo lo que me piden, no me gusta que use esa debilidad mía

-Pero... no quiero causarles pesadillas el primer día de misión Sakura-chan... -contesté con la voz aún temblorosa. Estaba comenzando a temblar un poco, lo noté en mis manos, y parece que Gaara también ya que él también las veía

-Quedará pendiente para la noche, creo que mejor hay que seguir avanzando antes que se oculte el Sol... -habló seriamente Gaara al momento que miraba un reloj, después el cielo, y se levantaba

Nos levantamos siguiéndole el paso, nos acomodamos las mochilas en la espalda de nuevo para seguir con la misión, en ese momento suspiré, aproveché y le di un "gracias" apenado a Gaara, me había salvado en ese momento de haber desmayado de nervios

-Me debes un favor Hina-san -me susurró con una sonrisa y comenzó a andar. Sonrojé un poco no sé de qué ni por qué, pero moví un poco mi cabeza a los lados y me dispuse a seguir al equipo para continuar la misión, ya estaba un poco más calmada, las piernas no me temblaban tanto y sentía más energía.

_**Estos originalmente son capítulos 7 y 8 pero los uní, seguiré así para que los capítulos salgan más largos, además que me olvidé que el espacio entre los párrafos es del doble jaja, pequeño error mío, ¿ups?**_


	6. Dolor ¿qué me ocurre?

Cayó la noche, nosotros seguíamos andando hasta que el bosque se tornó tan oscuro que ya casi no distinguíamos las ramas de los árboles, así que decidimos pararnos a descansar. Pusimos una pequeña tienda y utilicé un momento el byakuugan, tenía unas semanas sin entrenar en agua, así que busqué algún lago, río, cascada, o lo que fuese cerca.

-¿Qué haces Hina-chan? -me preguntó Sakura al verme tan concentrada, haciendome sobresaltar un poco. Estaba tan ocupada preparándose a dormir que no creí que se fijara en mi.

-A...ahm... ehm... sólo... sólo reviso los alrededores Sakura-chan -le respondí algo nerviosa que me fuera a pillar

-Uhm... bien... -dijo, no muy convencida, pero aún así continúo sacando su cena mientras Matsuri terminaba de encender la fogata. Creo que se llama asi aquella chica.

"¡Sí!" pensé emocionada al localizar un lago a unos treinta y cinco metros de nosotros. Suspiré aliviada y me senté con el resto al momento que desactivaba mi byakuugan, esa noche me esfumaría a entrenar un poco sin que nadie lo notara.

...

Al fin, todos en silencio. Me levanté de mi bolsa de dormir con mucho cuidado, procurando no hacer ningún ruido sospechoso, me puse la chaqueta y fui rumbo al lago. No llevaba prisa, asi que me dispuse a ir lentamente caminando, observando el bosque de alrededor, y de vez en cuando volteando a ver la luna. El ambiente estaba cálido con un aire tranquilizante.

Suspiré y volteé a los lados, creo que apenas llevaba unos diez metros lejos del campamento, y entonces... los vi. Dos sombras... una algo alta, masculina, y la otra cerca de mi estatura, femenina, cabello corto. Dudé un momento, pero me acerqué con cautela para asegurarme que fuesen ellos.

Tomé aire y lo aguanté para que no lograran escuchar el sonido de mi respiración. Me acerqué con cautela y enfoqué bien mi vista. No lograba ver del todo bien aún por las sobras de los árboles, así que activé mi byakuugan en un susurro. Efectivamente... eran ellos.

-Gaara-sama... -susurraba la chica mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas y acercaba su rostro al de él, con las intenciones de toparse labios con labios.

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi pecho al verlos, lo había sospechado antes pero sacaba mi idea de la mente al instante, pues aún no concía a Matsuri, pero si conocía su forma de llamarle "Gaara-sama", y sus miradas que a veces le encimaba, eran parecidas a las que tenía Sakura sobre Sasuke hace tiempo.

No pude evitarlo... dejé salir el aire junto con unas lágrimas y un pequeño gemido del dolor, logrando llamar su atención, justamente lo que no quería...

Ambos voltearon al instante y sólo sentí otra lágrima escurrir por mi mejilla contraria a la primera, no podía verlos a la cara... Salí corriendo hacia donde me dirigía primeramente, al lago. No importaba si dejaba rastro, o podían encontrarme después; sólo quería estar sola.

Llegué a mi destino, más agitada de lo normal. Respiraba fuertemente mientras mis lágrimas seguían mojando mis mejillas, y éstas mismas y mi nariz comenzaban a tornarse rojizas por la irritación del llanto. Me mordí el labio, no quería que escucharan mis gemidos, pero dolía mucho.

Recargué mi espalda en un tronco y bajé mi cabeza. Después presioné con fuerza mi pecho intentando cesar el dolor... pero seguía... Continué soltando lágrimas aunque no lo quisiera y sentía como si de mi labio fuera a brotar una gota de sangre.

Intenté calmarme, pero no pude. Sentí la presencia de alguien acercándose a mi, pero incluso en ese momento no me importaba mucho si era algún enemigo, sólo deseaba calmarme. ¿Por qué reaccioné así? ¿Qué le sucede a mi cuerpo que no puede dejar de soltar lágrimas, de lo mal que se siente? Continué sollozando en silencio mientras escuchaba que los pasos de la persona estaban más próximos a mi con cada segundo que pasaba...

-Hina-san... -escuché una voz llamarme. La conozco... es seca y directa, pero me tranquiliza. ¿A qué vino? ¿Acaso le ha molestado que haya interrumpido? Tengo miedo que me reclame.

Volteé mi mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y ahí estaba, mirándome fijamente. Volví a bajar la cabeza al instante, no quería que viera mis mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas, no de nuevo.

-Lo... lo siento Gaara-kun... -le dije en un susurro casi inaudible, no quería que escuchara claramente que mi voz estaba temblorosa. En seguida, sentí que se posaba frente a mi y me tomaba de la barbilla, provocándome un escalofríos y nervios incomparables. Me levantó la cara lentamente, y con delicadeza me secó las lágrimas y me vió a los ojos un momento, haciendo que me ruborizase...

Después que él actuara... me quedé quieta. No era para esperar a ver qué hacía, ni tampoco si las cosas empeoraban o mejoraban, o llegara algo que destruyera la escena. Es sólo que, justo en ese momento... me ví zumbida en mis pensamientos... recordando una canción mientras lo veía a los ojos por lo que acababa de pasar...

...

_"¿Cómo llegué a quererte? ¿Por qué te quiero?  
Y ahora quiero saber más de ti__"_

_Gaara-kun..__. ¿Cómo llegamos a ser tan cercanos?... Esa pregunta ronda por mi mente de vez en cuando. Me da pena admitir que te extrañe tanto, y que seamos tan cercanos... ¿Tengo miedo de admitir que estoy interesada en ti?..._

_"Por un segundo o un minuto,  
abrázame para siempre  
susúrrame que sólo fue un mal sueño  
Por favor...__"_

_Ojalá lo que vi fuese sólo uno de esos malos sueños, y justo ahora despierte y cuando revise a mi alrededor estés durmiendo tranquilamente, aprovechando que no tienes el bijuu para poder descan__sar... y saber que nada de eso fue real...  
_  
_"Quisiera escuchar de vez en cuando algo como 'te protegeré'…__"_

_Me gustaría saber, ¿qué harías si alguna vez estoy en un gran peligro? ¿Me protegerías o, simplemente me dejarías solucionarlo por mi cuenta? Por fa__vor... quiero que protejas mi corazón, ya no quiero más heridas...  
_  
_"Enséñame qué hora es en este momento  
dime que es un sueño y abrázame  
Mi corazón se detuvo, ayúdame a ponerlo en marcha nuevamente  
Por favor...__"_

_Tú sabes cómo hacer que sonría aunque est__é triste; lo intentaste y lo lograste antes. No puedo respirar, siento una presión en mi pecho, ¿asi se siente cuando alguien no es correspondido?_

_"Estás tan cerca  
Tal vez viendo un sueño diferente  
No necesito algo como el sol, porque ahora  
todo lo que deseo es tu sonrisa__"_

_Sonríe... y haz que mis ojos dejen de humedecerse. No lo notaba antes, pero mi ánimo depende de tu sonrisa, ya que, al parecer... es de las cosas más preciadas que tengo..._

…

-Hinata... -escuché a Gaara susurrarme, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos y volviera a centrarme en su rostro -Mírame... -me pidió

Me levantó la cara ya limpia, desde la barbilla. Sonrojé más al notar que nuestros rostros estaban a poca distancia pero continué sin moverme, mientras él continuaba viendome indiferente, con su típica mirada... Aunque, había algo más en ella que me llamaba la atención, algo de... ternura.

Llevé una mano a mi pecho y la otra comencé a levantarla en dirección a su cara, pero me trabé a medio camino... Tal vez era por la pena. Vió mis acciones con toda seriedad, y después comenzó a acercarse a mi al momento que cerraba los ojos...

Me puse de nervios, pero, sin pensarlo, comencé a cerrar mis ojos al momento que mi mano izquierda terminaba en su mejilla, y al cerrar los ojos por completo sentí una ligera presión en mis labios que hizo que mi corazón diera un salto y mis mejillas enrojecieran... ¿Por qué me he puesto asi? Me siento totalmente feliz, he olvidado la tristeza o por qué lloraba...

Gaara se separó lentamente de mi, como no queriendo dejar la presión de ambos labios. Lo miré un momento viendo una pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios y sin pensarlo sonreí también. Sentí que mi cara ardía, y mi vista comenzó a nublarse al momento que yo me sentía mareada. Oh no... ya sé qué es...

-Gaa...ra... kun... -alcancé a susurrarle antes de caer al suelo y que mi vista se oscureciera por completo. Un desmayo. Estoy acostumbrada. Aunque, después de eso, no recuerdo nada, más que haber despertado de vuelta en el campamento con Sakura-chan al lado y mis cosas listas para continuar el viaje, y Gaara-kun y Matsuri a unos metros de mi mirándome mientras esperaban verme despertar.

_**Capítulos 9 y 10 RESUMIDOS, haciendo de esto el capítulo seis… y ya estamos llegando a lo que llevo actualmente. El 12 es el que tal vez los PIQUE MÁS xD, jojo lo terminaré ahorita para ustedes, ¡ya que en el metro no me alcanzó el espacio! Así que serán los primeros en leerlo completito**_


	7. Despistada

Continuamos el camino. Yo iba intentando concentrarme, aunque varias veces tenía uno que otro tropezón, mientras que notaba que el resto no tenía dificultad. Claro, ¿cómo concentrarse si se tiene en mente la misma pregunta, rondando una y otra vez? ¿Fue un sueño, o en verdad pasó? ¡Auch! otro tropezón...

No podía mirar al frente, él iba al mando de la misión por lo que dirigía el camino. Cada vez que veía su figura por detrás, me ponía tensa y bajaba la mirada sintiendo mis mejillas arder... Si sigo así no terminaré siendo de mucha ayuda en la misión, ¿qué hago?... En momentos así detesto ser tan nerviosa...

Oh, por si fuera poco... el aire comienza a hacerse pesado. Miré a mi alrededor y logré visualizar un poco de niebla, ¿era mi imaginación o... estamos yendo a la aldea de la lluvia...?

-¡Ah! -alcanzó a escucharse de mi voz cuando pisé un árbol. No sé cómo, sólo de un segundo a otro estaba cayendo de la rama de un árbol de unos dos metros. Me asusté, lo admito, pero cerré los ojos por reflejo cuando sentí caer en algo.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, y, obviamente, sonrojé. Me encontraba en una mano de arena echa a la medida para tomar mi cuerpo antes de caer. Miré la rama de la que había caído, y noté algo... era... ¿Musgo? Sí, si lo era, por la humedad.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata-chan? -las palabras de Sakura me sacaron de mis pensamientos que me distraían. Estaba sobre una rama mirándome algo preocupada, mientras Matsuri y Gaara se encontraban de pie unos dos árboles más adelante de ella, viéndome también esperando que contestara.

-Si... gra-gracias... -susurré con un hilo de voz totalmente apenado a Gaara al momento que bajaba un poco la cabeza para que no notara mi sonrojo. Sentía las mejillas arder otra vez, qué vergonzoso.

-Bien, continuemos... -contestó Sakura al momento que la arena avanzaba y me dejaba en la rama del árbol más cercano al resto, en una rama al mismo nivel de altura de ellos - ten más cuidado Hina-chan, no creo que sea el único árbol con musgo... seguro habrá otros más adelante por la humedad, y tal vez hasta con más por la humedad...

Respondí un delgado "si", y continuamos. Esa caída me ayudó a que mis nervios se concentraran mejor en la misión. Seguía el ritmo de todos y me fijaba por donde andaba para no volver a resbalar. Al fijarme por donde iba, claramente, también podría estar atenta por si pasaba otro accidente o algún ataque, después de todo, no es un mundo muy pacífico como se nota...

La humedad comenzó a hacerse más pesada. "Nos acercamos rápido..." pensé mientras seguía el ritmo del resto. Llegamos a un punto donde la brisa era casi una llovizna de lo cargada que era, por lo que paramos. Usé mi byakuugan, una distancia más adelante había llovizna, y kilómetros más adelante una lluvia leve.

Decidimos acampar ahí, antes que seguir avanzando y la lluvia fuese a dejarnos inservibles las ropas o las bolsas de dormir, por mojarlas tanto. Nos acomodamos en unos minutos y comenzaron a cenar. Yo no, en mi caso, yo no tenía mucha hambre, por lo que decidí cenar después por mi cuenta.

Me recargué en un árbol y con el resto, mientras ellos cenaban y de vez en cuando Sakura-chan o Matsuri-chan soltaban una pequeña risita, yo sólo me dediqué a alzar la mirada y ver el cielo, intentando localizar las estrellas, aunque sería imposible ya que apenas y se veía un poco de luz difuminada de la luna, por la densa capa de neblina.

Suspiré y continué así. No me atrevía a bajar la mirada, sabía que me encontraría con esos ojos aguamarina que tanto me hacen temblar de nervios. Un rato después bajé la cabeza. Claro que no la tendría mirando hacia arriba todo el tiempo, a menos que quiera quedar chueca o mínimo con dolor de cuello.

Lo que temía, me encontré con sus ojos... Sonrojé y bajé la mirada al instante mientras sentía un sonrojo en mis mejillas, a lo que sólo, al mirarlo de reojo, noté una pequeña sonrisa formada en su cara. Apreté con fuerza los puños para intentar calmarme, y después de lanzar un suspiro hondo, comí un poco y entré a la tienda de acampar a dormir.

Estuve cerca de media hora despierta, dando vueltas dentro de mi bolsa de dormir, sin conseguir dormir aunque ya hubiera soltado varias lágrimas por los bostezos. Sentí alguien entrar a la tiendita y me encogí de hombros algo tensa, recostada de lado, sin voltear a ver quién era...

-Hablaré contigo sobre anoche... Hina-chan... -escuché la única voz masculina del equipo susurrarme al oído, arrodillado a mi lado mientras ponía su mano en mi brazo, y acto seguido me besaba levemente la mejilla y salía de ahí, dejándome completamente roja.

En cuanto sentí que se alejó, me levanté de golpe. Aún sentada en mi lugar, miré a los lados, pero no vi a nadie, así que con algo de pereza me levanté a buscar al dueño de aquélla voz que me había hecho sonrojar unos minutos antes.

Cerca de veinte minutos recorrí alrededor, pero no encontré a nadie, así que, algo irritada, volví a mi lugar a intentar dormir. En el camino la luz de la luna me iluminaba. Era luna llena, asi que su luz era muy clara, tanto, que logré ver algo: pequeños puntos brillantes en el aire, dispersados alrededor como si fuese polvo, pero más brillante que éste...

-Esto... -susurré para mi misma sin darme cuenta, extendiendo una mano mientras veía que caía un poco en la palma. La miré un momento y comencé a sentirme cada vez más relajada, hasta olvidé a dónde me dirigía y para qué - ¿Esto es...?

-Arena... -escuché aquélla voz, que hizo que me sobresaltara con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, pero por suerte sin soltar la arena que aún caía en mi palma

-¡Ga... Gaara-kun! Yo... y-yo... lo d-de esa noche... -decía nerviosa mientras poco a poco cerraba mis palmas. Quería explicarle por qué estaba yo ahí, o al menos pedirle una explicación del beso, pero las palabras no salían tan sencillamente.

-Hinata... -dijo calmadamente mientras ponía su índice en mi boca callándome de palabras. Mi sonrojo se hizo más notorio y cerré tan de golpe las palmas que logré ver que se caía un poco de la arena que sujetaban - hablaremos después de esto... debes dormir...

Dicho esto, mi estado de relajación al ver la arena me hipnotizó, no dejaba de ver aquéllos puntos brillantes por la luz alrededor de nosotros. Mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse cansados y mis párpados a caerse, era como si la arena y su presencia me relajaran tan excesivamente que quisieran hacerme dormir.

Y hecho, mientras mi vista se oscurecía cada vez más por mis párpados cayendo, sentía que él sonreía. Sólo recuerdo, aunque es tan nublado el recuerdo que a veces pienso que lo soñé, que él me acariciaba la cabeza, me daba un pequeño beso en la frente, y se preparaba pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi para cuando cayera dormida, sostenerme.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente en mi bolsa de dormir, bien arropada. Enfoqué bien la vista y noté que el resto también se despertaba, asi que nos tomamos todos el mismo tiempo para despabilarnos y alistarnos a continuar. Bostecé un par de veces y en unos minutos estuvimos listos y salimos rumbo al país del rayo otra vez, justo a la capital de ese país.

_**Capitulo 11 (del metro)… ¡¡¡Y SIGUE EL 12 DEL METRO!!! Será el 8 de aquí, lo terminaré de escribir ahorita y lo subo, son las 2:26 de la mañana del 2 de enero jaja, ¡feliz año atrasadito! Oh, para los que se confunden… recuerden que todos estos capítulos son subidos primero a mi metroflog, y en el metroflog llevo 12 capítulos pero aquí los resumí, perdonen si los confundí.**_


	8. Confesion nocturna ¿en el cuarto?

¡Al fin! Llevamos tiempo saltando de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad y al fin hemos encontrado a quienes nos recibirían en la capital del país del rayo, y nos han llevado ya a nuestras habitaciones. Una habitación por cada quien, con un armario, un tocador, una cama matrimonial y un baño, nada mal ¿verdad?

No tenía idea de cuánto duraríamos ahí así que sólo saqué mi ropa más común y la acomodé en el armario, y en el tocador sólo coloqué un cepillo. El baño ya tenía las cosas para el aseo así que no ocupé las mías.

Después de haberme acomodado al gusto, tomé una refrescante ducha, y salí de ahí a recorrer un momento la aldea, distrayéndome en sus vestimentas, sus accesorios, sus frutas, sus puestos, etcétera, lo típico de una turista.

Me sentía en cierta forma, inútil, ya que, quien estaba realizando media misión sería Gaara-kun. Me senté en una banca de un parque y suspiré, para comenzar a hacer lo que cualquier persona distraída y aburrida hace: pensar. Gaara-kun es fuerte, ¿por qué no vino él sólo a hacer la misión?, y... si se supone que es rango S, ¿por qué no hemos pasado peligros?

Después de pasar esas dos preguntas por mi cabeza, me llegó una que no sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes: no nos dieron detalles de la misión, si es tan importante como para que se ocupen papeles del Kazekage y la Hokage, ¿por qué nadie nos ha atacado?... Intenté buscar una explicación que fuese lógica pero no lo conseguí. "Las respuestas saldrán en su momento", pensé para mi misma, suspirando enfadada de estar haciendo lo mismo y levantándome a ir a mi habitación de nuevo al ver que oscurecía.

Al llegar, era noche, es obvio que me distraje en otras cosas en el camino, no soy tan lenta caminando. Me alisté y me eché en la cama lista para dormir. Hacía algo de frío, asi que me aseguré que estuviera cerrada una ventana que daba hacia el cielo y me arropé bien en la cómoda cama que nos habían dado. Pero a medianoche, algo raro me despertó...

Abrí los ojos y estaba temblando... ¿Temblando? Me desperté bien, y noté que yo aún seguía arropada. Entonces, ¿por qué tiemblo de frío? Miré a mi alrededor y encontré la respuesta: la ventana estaba abierta. Con pereza me quité las sábanas de encima y me levanté a cerrar la ventana.

-Qué raro... -susurré para mi misma mientras veía el cielo estrellado antes de cerrar la ventana - juraría haberla cerrado... tal vez estaba tan dormida que ni la cerré bien... -cuando me convencí a mi misma, cerré la ventana y me recargué en la pared algo pensativa, medio dormida aún

Miré a mi alrededor. El cuarto era enorme, cabían como cuatro clones míos, claro bien acomodados. Posé mi vista un momento en la cama distrayéndome con tontas ideas sobre cómo acomodaría a los clones: si, más dormida que despierta. Después pasé mi vista a la puerta que está a unos tres metros de la cama, era el baño, y justo cuando pase mi vista, vi esos ojos...

Aquellos ojos aguamarina, directos, que me tensan y al mismo tiempo me relaja sumergirme en esa mirada penetrante. Los vi de reojo. Cuando volteé la mirada al rincón de la cama donde los vi, seguían ahí. "¿Qué?" pensé al mismo tiempo que dirigía las manos a mis ojos para tallarlos bien. Al volverlos a abrir, ya no estaban.

-Creo estoy tan dormida que lo aluciné... -me dije a mi misma para después cerrar los ojos y estirar perezosamente los brazos, uno hacia arriba y otro hacia el lado, para quitarme un poco de flojera y poder avanzar hacia la cama dispuesta a dormir de nuevo, pero, cuando intenté volver los brazos a su lugar original, no pude...

Algo me sostenía. Abrí los ojos de golpe para ver qué era: él, Sabaku No Gaara, frente a mi, sosteniéndome los brazos, bien arrinconada contra la pared, con sus ojos bien fijos en los míos, una pierna suya separando las mías y su rostro tan cerca del mío que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi.

-Gaa... ra... kun -fue lo único que pude susurrar con mi voz temblorosa. Sentí cómo mis mejillas comenzaban a encenderse por la proximidad y mis piernas temblaban en un intento de cerrarse y caer inconsciente

-Tengo un tema pendiente contigo... Hyuuga Hinata... -me nombró, con su voz seria y su aliento rebotando en mi rostro. Sentí que mis nervios aumentaron y que mi corazón quería salirse de un salto - ¿qué me estás haciendo...?

-¿Q-qué...? -murmuré confundida. Yo no le he hecho nada, mucho menos a propósito, necesito una explicación. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos, más penetrantes y paralizadores. Sentí un escalofríos recorrer mi espalda y mis manos temblar un poco, al parecer, él también lo notó...

-Eres... lo único que pienso... siempre me causaste curiosidad, pero nunca quise acercarme a ti... -contestó acercando su rostro al mío. Los nervios me empiezan a traicionar de nuevo, creo que desmayaré. Desvío su cara hacia mi cuello y sentía su respiración erizándome la piel y su nariz junto con su boca apenas rozándola

-...Ga-Gaara-kun... -intenté llamarle para detenerlo, ¿qué planea? ¿Verme desmayar? a este paso es lo único que conseguirá

-Quiero conocerte, consolarte, hacerte sonreír, abrazarte... -se cortó de palabras un momento y depositó un tierno beso sobre mi cuello, sacándome un suspiro que por suerte no notó - ...besarte...

Hubo un momento de silencio, él seguía arrimado a mi cuello como si se arrullara con estar ahí, en esa posición.

-Eres mi droga, Hina-san... me estoy haciendo adicto a ti... -terminó de decirme, haciendo que mi cara se colorara completamente. Abrí la boca para intentar contestar, pero ésta sólo se quedó temblando y mi voz no salía de mi garganta.

Una pequeña ventisca se coló por la ventana del baño. Él logró sentir mi temblor y me soltó, para después frotarme con delicadeza los brazos para calentármelos.

-Gra... cias... -susurré aún apenada. Me dirigí a la cama y me senté en medio en el borde para tomar aire y calmar mis nervios, hasta que al fin pude hablar - entonces... ¿tú abriste la ventana?...

-Si, ¿esperabas que entrara por la puerta a mitad de la noche, para que me vieran como pervertido, y además arruinarme la ilusión de verte dormir? -contestó. Directo al grano como siempre, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a los directos gracias a él

-Buen punto... aunque lo de pervertido quién sabe... -comenté con una sonrisa de broma. De tantas veces que nos hemos topado y hablado, ya tengo suficiente confianza para no trabarme tanto y bromear unas cuantas veces. Él frunció un poco el ceño y soltó un bufido. Después... nunca lo imaginé capaz...

Después de notar su bufido, volteó con un pequeño sonrojo que casi no se notaba en sus mejillas. Se acercó a mí, por una extraña razón mis piernas temblaron, y comencé a llenarme de nervios y mi cara a enrojecer. Me inclinó hacia atrás en la cama hasta hacerme recostar y cada una de sus piernas se puso a los lados de las mías, sosteniéndome los brazos y viéndome directamente

-No creo que quieras que me ponga perv... -me susurró con una sonrisa que no había visto antes, ¿me había ocultado que era un pervertido? Sonrojé más al notar cómo me veía pícaramente

-¿De...Desde cuando eres así...? -pregunté inconscientemente. Se me salió preguntarle, ¿por qué la voz sale cuando no la ocupo, y cuando la ocupo, no?

-Supongo que desde que empecé a llevarme contigo... y quería hacer esto... -respondió al momento que me besaba del cuello a la mejilla

-L-lo dices como si fuera normal... -murmuré nerviosa mientras sentía mis mejillas arder más -¡a...además no podemos!

-Somos mayores de edad, claro que podemos... -susurró en un tono... ¿sensual? Rayos, ¡¿qué me está pasando justo ahorita?! -pero si no quieres me detengo... -al oir esto, sólo hice mi mala costumbre: me mordí el labio fuertemente. Sonrojé mucho, siempre que hago eso es porque siento que mi subconsciente dirá algo que no me ayudará mucho que digamos.

-Tu reacción dice que sí... tu cuerpo no se opone... y tu voz aún no me responde... -me dijo mirándome con esos ojos aguamarina que me derriten, agh, ¿cómo me conoce tanto? ¿Cómo se fija en cosas que ni yo noto? Me está ganando... ¿qué hago? ¡Estoy nerviosa!

-¿Y te atreverías?... –le pregunté con un sonrojo notable, ¿qué hacer? Tenía curiosidad, y muchas veces con él me ha ganado la curiosidad antes que mi timidez… sólo con él…

-Ponme a prueba –contestó seriamente, directo como siempre. Siempre me debilito ante él, ¿por qué? No puedo controlarme porque él me controla.

Acto seguido movió un poco mi pijama para descubrirme por completo del cuello al hombro, comenzando a llenar de besos mi piel… ¿Por qué lo hace? Debo detenerlo… ¡¿Qué?! Mis brazos no me responden, ni siquiera el que me dejó libre para besarme. Mi cuerpo entero no responde, ya no siento frío y mis nervios aumentan.

-¡Gaara-kun!... –alcancé a llamarle antes de que siguiera, logrando detenerlo un momento y que fijara su vista en mi. Al fin, paró y ahora está mirándome esperando a que hable - ¿por qué haces esto?...

Quedó en silencio un momento. Su cara decía que quería responderme, pero que no estaba seguro cuál sería mi reacción. Su mirada se hizo relajante y se acercó a mi oído, susurrándome delicadamente la respuesta: "He querido hacer esto, no sé por qué, sólo contigo… es la primera vez que me ocurre y no puedo calmarme, pero sé que si me lo pides o te hago daño, me detendría al momento… no sé si sea esto exactamente, pero creo que ésta droga se llama amor…"

Al escucharlo sonrojé al instante. No sabía si era una confesión a medias o una confusión suya, pero igual me hacía palpitar. Sacó al rubio ojiazul de mis pensamientos con sólo interactuar conmigo, hizo que sintiera confianza al hablarle con sólo su presencia, y no sé cómo… pero sentía que él comprendía mis sentimientos.

-Entonces… -pronunció soltándome el otro brazo, alejándose de mi oído y mirándome a los ojos mientras tomaba mis mejillas con sus manos - ¿Quieres que siga o… me dejas… Hina-san?

-Sigue… -respondí casi al instante. Me siento comprendida, esa mirada suya, esa voz, ese permiso que me pide, esas caricias en forma de cariñitos que me está dando… ¿cómo negarme? Me sonrío tiernamente y poco a poco fuimos descubriéndonos ambos. Él siempre llevó el control, casi me come el cuello, me dejaba marcas con sus dientes, pero no dolía, no porque eran de él, él aliviaba todo mi dolor…

La primera vez… Me miró antes de llegar al último paso, él sabe que me dolería, por lo que se preparó dándome un beso en los labios para ayudar a calmar el dolor. Cuando salieron las lágrimas me besó tiernamente las mejillas, limpiándolas. Después de eso no hubo más dolor…

Cansados. Con la luz de la luna llena iluminando nuestros cuerpos cubiertos en sábanas. Se recostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él con su brazo. Correspondí con un abrazo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Adoro su piel, es pálida, suave, huele bien, me calma, me reconforta… acaricié delicadamente su pecho con ternura mientras él me sonreía al verme plantar un pequeño beso en él.

-Te amo… -le escuché susurrarme. Solté una pequeña risa al sentir que su corazón daba un brinco cuando él me musitaba eso, claro, después de todo, estoy apoyada en su pecho. Volteé a verlo, enrojecida, esos ojos directos ahora me calman, no me ponen tan nerviosa. Le sonreí dulcemente, apoyé mis labios en los suyos en un beso y le contesté al fin…

-Y yo a ti…

Me acurruqué en él y mis ojos fueron cerrándose mientras sentía el calor de sus brazos rodearme, y su cabeza apoyarse sobre la mía sintiendo mi cabello moverse por su aliento cuando respiraba, hasta que al fin… nos dormimos…

_**¡Dios! ¡Qué pena! Es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Sé que este fic es en base a mi novio (le digo Gaara jaja) y a mi (me dicen Hinata), ¡pero eso no ha pasado! Bueno… si pero no… pero uhm… ¡aah! ¡Muero de pena! Este fic SIEMPRE me recordará a mi Gaara-kun por esas escenas, esa forma de tratarme y hablar. El 4 de enero tendremos 1 año juntos, ¡¡te amo Gaara-kun!! DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR n.n**_


	9. ¿Hice algo mal?

Pasé toda la noche tranquila: no sueños, no frío, no incomodidades. Tal vez el sueño se me hizo pesado del cansancio o por sentirme tan cómoda... cierto... estaba con él. Esa idea cruzó mi mente y en ese momento abrí los ojos: no estaba. ¿Soñé? De golpe mire alrededor. Yo seguía sin ropa y tiernamente cubierta por las sábanas, pero sin rastros de él. Escuché un ruido y me giré a mirar: estaba él justo saliendo de la puerta del baño, y no pude evitar sonreírle.

-¿Cómo pasó la noche mi dulce princesa? -preguntó seriamente mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, usando sólo un pantalón para cubrirse y con el torso descubierto

-¿"Dulce...princesa..."? -pensé al momento que me sonrojaba, nadie me había tratado de manera tan tierna - la pasé bien... -le respondí por lo bajo, con una sonrisa inevitable.

Se acercó a mí y en el camino levantó su ropa del suelo poniéndola sobre la cama y sentándose al lado de mi. Me dio un ligero beso en la frente y recargó su espalda en la pared, quedando sentado. Aproveché y me acurruqué en él. Me dio un poco de frío cuando sentí las sábanas caerse de mi espalda, pero él las reacomodó y las sostuvo con su brazo rodeándome.

-¿Sigues cansada? -me preguntó mientras suspiraba hondo. Lo he visto tranquilo, pero nunca tan relajado. Parecía no tener peso encima, o algún pendiente, como su fuera su día libre y todo el trabajo que tuviese ya lo hubiera terminado.

-U-un poco... -le respondí. Su cuerpo estaba cálido y su piel suave. Es tan cómodo... no me quiero mover. Lo abracé para que no se levantara y me acomodó el cabello de la cara con una ligera sonrisa, está algo diferente hoy, o será que nunca lo había visto consentir a alguien...

-Creo que por mi culpa... -me dijo con un ligero sonrojo. No soñé... si pasó. Sonrío para deshacer su sonrojo y me abrazó más contra él - al menos ya tengo el derecho de decir que eres mía...

Sonrojé al instante y traté de ocultarlo con el cabello. Me puso nerviosa escuchar eso, pero a la vez... ¿feliz? Sentí mi corazón palpitar fuerte y mi cara arder de lo enrojecida, y sólo pude contestar en un susurro:

-Lo soy...

Estuvimos charlando un rato y después, al fin nos levantamos. Él se cambió y fue directo a su cuarto a bañarse mientras me dejaba a mi el baño de mi cuarto para bañarme tranquilamente. Me levanté con pereza, tomé mi ropa y me metí a bañar. Recordar lo de la noche anterior me hacía sonrojar, y aunque tratara de no pensar en ello, se me venía a la mente por sí solo.

Salí y no tenía hambre, por lo que me fuí a pasear, supongo que esperaré hasta la hora de la comida. En el camino me encontré a Sakura y ambas recorrimos una parte de la aldea, contando tienditas, puestos, etcétera. Las cosas eran muy curiosas y algunas hasta realmente tiernas. Creo que ella tampoco desayunó, asi que nuestros estómagos comenzaron a hacer ruidos casi al mismo tiempo, haciéndonos apenar mutuamente.

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante. La comida no era tan cara y nos llenábamos fácil a veces así que pedimos algo sencillo. Mientras nos traían los platillos ella y yo no dejábamos de conversar y reír. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio mientras dábamos pequeños sorbos a nuestras bebidas.

-Sakura-chan... -llamé distraída mientras miraba mi bebida y la batía un poco. Acababa de pedir un té verde y lo revolvía con la pajilla, escuchándose el sonido de los hielos contra el vaso.

-Dime... -me dijo mientras veía su licuado de frutas. Volteó a verme y me sonrío un poco esperando que terminara de decirle lo que empecé. No sé ni para qué la llamé si me da pena preguntárselo, pero ya le hablé, ya qué.

-¿Qué... opinas... d-de... Gaara-kun? -le pregunté con un pequeño sonrojo que ni noté por un momento, con la mirada baja para no poder ver su expresión ya fuera pícara o de asombro.

-¿Del Kazekage-sama? Es muy cordial y protector... no sé... no es muy abierto, ¿qué esperas que diga? -contestó sencillamente mientras daba otro sorbo a su licuado. Me mordí el labio sonrojando un poco más cosa que ella notó y sonrío -Cuéntame todo... -dijo con un tono pícaro. A veces detesto que me conozca tan bien.

-¿D-de... de qué hablas Sakura-chan? -pregunté nerviosa

-Vamos, acabas de comprobar que mi sospecha de ustedes eran ciertas, cuéntame ¿si? -trataba de convencerme. Al notar que yo no respondía decidió usar otro método... oh no... Sabes que eso funciona conmigo - ¿o no me tienes suficiente confianza?

-¡Cla-claro que la tengo! -respondí al instante con la voz nerviosa

-Entonces cuéntame -dijo sonriente. Suspiré hondo y me rendí, comencé a contarle todo desde el día que me lo encontré en el bosque mientras lloraba.

Charlamos de todo, excepto lo de anoche, claro. Era lo más reciente, no puedo contarlo, me pondría completamente roja. Terminamos, pagamos y salimos de ahí. Al salir hubo algo de ventisca y... rayos, justo en ese momento Sakura-chan se volteó a decirme algo...

-¡Hina-chan...! -exclamó al verme después que mi cabello se moviera. La miré sin decir nada esperando a que terminara lo que fuese a decir - ¡Tu... tu cuello...! ¡¿Tiene una marca?!

Sonrojé al instante. Algunas personas que caminaban por ahí alcanzaron a escucharla y voltearon a mirarme. Bajé la cabeza intentando cubrir lo cara roja con el cabello y miraba al suelo por la misma pena de no querer ver esos ojos sobre mí.

-Sa...Sakura-chan... -la tomé del brazo y fuimos a un lugar mas sólo en privado. Debí ponerme maquillaje, ¿cómo no lo pensé? - n-no lo digas así, ¡por favor! -le susurré completamente apenada

-Está bien, perdona... -me miró un momento e hizo un intento de reproche - ¿con que no pensabas contarme señorita picarona?

Sonrojé más. Intentaba decirle pero las palabras no salían, estoy trabada, mi boca y mi voz me tiemblan, ¿cómo le explico? Tomé mucho aire. Bueno, tendrá que aguantar mi voz floja y mi tartamudeo de nervios. Le expliqué todo y tranquilamente volvimos al hotel, mañana volveremos a Konoha con el papel, pero primero nos reuniremos los cuatro a indicar la salida.

Llegamos a una pequeña sala del hotel preparada especialmente para reuniones, al parecer de negocio. Estábamos los cuatro solos, y el sólo hecho de estar en la misma habitación con él me ponía de nervios, me hacía sonrojar, ¿qué hago? No puedo quedarme así.

-Mañana nos veremos en la puerta sur a las 7:30 am. -nos indicó a todos. Para mostrarle que le ponía atención le miraba, pero no a los ojos, sólo su boca, no aguantaré su mirada, y su voz... su voz hace que recuerde cómo me susurraba, me da escalofríos - esta es la parte difícil de la misión...

Me concentré más en lo que decía, al fin...

-Ya que tenemos el acuerdo y los papeles sellados, de paz... debemos llevarlos a Konoha, ya que es de las aldeas más seguras. Hay muchos países que sólo quieren causar guerra para derrumbar tanto esta aldea como la de Konoha, saben que si derrumban a Konoha, Sunangakure también caerá... Así que no debemos permitir que estos papeles sean destruidos o caigan en otras manos, ¿entendido?

-¡Si! -contestamos las tres chicas al mismo tiempo. Se escucha algo raro que Gaara sea el único hombre en la misión, pero qué va, así quedó el equipo

-Bien... vayamos a dormir, nos vemos mañana... -nos dijo dando acabada la indicación y cada quien salió a su habitación, a arreglar sus cosas para salir mañana. Suspiré, iré a casa de nuevo, una misión de cerca una semana y media y ya terminará.

Ya estoy lista: bolsa hecha, yo duchada, comida para el viaje lista, incluso ya estoy acomodada en la cama... pero no puedo conciliar el sueño, no tan fácil como anoche, siento que me falta algo. Comencé a dar vueltas por la cama intentando buscar una pose que me acomodara lo suficiente para dormirme, y al fin, una.

Quedé unos cinco minutos mirando la oscuridad del cuarto iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna. Sentí a alguien apoyarse en mi cama y antes que yo pudiera voltearme por lo menos a ver quién era, le escuché susurrarme algo y acercarse a mi rostro

-Buenas noches mi dulce princesa... descansa...

Su voz... está aquí, de nuevo, haciéndome compañía. Sentí una pequeña presión de sus labios sobre mi mejilla haciéndome sonrojar un poco, y con una ligera sonrisa pude conciliar el sueño y dormir al fin, susurrando un pequeño "Gracias".

Al despertar, preparé todas mis cosas y salí de mi cuarto. Todos nos encontramos a las 7:30 a.m. en la puerta principal de la aldea y salimos de vuelta a Konoha. Yo venía con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro y cierta emoción de ese día. Varias veces intenté alcanzar a Gaara, sólo por un momento... pero justo cuando lo lograba al instante nos separabamos de nuevo por las ramas...

Viajamos todo el día, desde la mañana hasta que nuestros cuerpos ocuparon descanso. Descansamos cerca de diez minutos y volvimos a reanudar la marcha hasta la noche, necesitabamos llegar a Konoha de preferencia sin interrupciones, para evitar encontrarnos algo peligroso.

Llegó mi turno de cuidar las tiendas de dormir en la noche. Quedé sola recargada en un árbol y miré al cielo. Qué lindas estrellas, todo el cielo tapizado de ellas y la luna iluminando medio bosque... Suspiré hondo y deseé que él estuviera a mi lado: en todo el día no me miró a menos que fuera necesario hablarme, lo más cerca que estuvimos fue un metro por tres segundos, y nunca me dirigió la palabra para algo fuera de la misión, ni siquiera una sonrisa...

Qué día, sentía todo pesado. Si estaríamos asi todo el camino de regreso a Konoha, prefiría llegar a la Aldea lo antes posible, pero... sabía que al llegar, arreglaría sus asuntos con Tsunade-sama y después tendría que marcharse a Sunangakure.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. El tiempo que estuve cuidando en mi turno me fue eterno... sentí algo a mis espaldas y giré mi cabeza alertada. Esa figura...

-Gaara-kun... -susurré girándome por completo para verle de frente, quería hablar con él. Intenté decir algo pero me temblaron los labios, y justo cuando iba a salir mi voz algo temblorosa por los nervios...

-Es mi turno de cuidar, ve a dormir... -me dijo secamente desviando la mirada en cuanto terminó de hablarme. Se sentó recargado justo en el árbol en el que yo estaba hace unos momentos. Le miré un rato esperando que dijera algo más, que al menos volteara a verme o notara que yo seguía de pie a su lado... pero nada.

Bajé la mirada entristecida, ¿qué le ocurre? ¿Acaso hice algo que le molestara? ó... No, no... No puedo pensar que me usara de juguete, que todo fuera mentira. Me metí a la tienda a descansar un poco, aunque no pudiese conciliar el sueño. Creí estar dando vueltas cerca de media hora, intentando dormir, cuando en realidad pasaron unos diez minutos apenas.

Me levanté, cansada, y salí de la tienda. Lo miré, sé que me sintió salir, pero ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a verme. Me fui a caminar un rato, deteniéndome en un pequeño río que encontré. Me arrodillé al lado e intenté refrescarme un poco con el agua de ahí. Estuve mirando un rato el agua correr, y ya que pude calmarme fui a intentar dormir de nuevo.

La mañana siguiente desperté con pesadez, esperaba que su forma de portarse pudiera cambiar un poco, pero no... Todo siguió igual, o tal vez peor, casi ni volteaba a hablarme. Incluso Sakura nos miró extrañada, alcanzó a mirarme cierta expresión de desilución o tristeza una que otra vez, y solía preguntarme "¿Ocurre algo malo?", pero yo siempre le contesté con la excusa de "No, descuida, me distraje..."

Así fue todo el camino de regreso a Konoha... qué pesadez. Me sentí incluso más cercana a Matsuri, pero apenas y la acababa de conocer hace poco. Al llegar de la misión, nos presentamos todos frente a la Hokage.

-Bien hecho, chicos... tienen tres días de descanso antes de volver a entrenar con sus respectivos equipos, Gaara y Matsuri quedarán hospedados en unas habitaciones que les hemos preparado en un hotel -nos indicó al vernos satisfactoriamente

-¡Bien! -contestamos las tres chicas. Acto seguido, salimos de la oficina, después de todo, Gaara ocupaba darle el informe de la misión y los papeles 'misteriosos' que cuidamos en todo el camino

Llegué a casa y avisé mi regreso. Me fui directamente a tomar un baño y me encerré en mi cuarto dejándome caer en la cama. No tenía ganas de hacer nada y comenzaba a anochecer. Fui tomando sueño y quedé dormida. Entre mis sueños creí sentir una presencia cercana... un par de veces desperté en la madrugada con emoción de verlo, pero aquella sensación desaparecía al instante cuando notaba que aún seguía sola en mi cuarto, oscuro...

Tercera y última vez que despierto. A este paso ocuparé somníferos. Justo me estaba levantando para ir al baño, cuando sentí algo llegar a mi espalda. Pensé claramente en él, y a punto de susurrar su nombre, me tomaron por el cuello y me adormecieron con un pañuelo, genial, ahora ¿qué cosa puede empeorar?

Desperté en un cuarto oscuro, y al intentar moverme descubrí mis extremidades encadenadas. Suspiré largamente pensando en una forma de salir de ésa, cuando abrieron de golpe la puerta, espantándome y haciéndome querer retroceder...

-Necesitamos tu Byakuugan, Hyuuga...

**CONTINUARÁ  
hey! Volviendo a actualizar después de unos mil años sin pasar por aquí! Perdonen la tardanza!! Y bueno, aquí el nuevo capitulo n.n el otro se los pongo ya que lo termine porque las ideas me afloran, jaja me inspiré. Cuidense! Acepto Reviews y gracias a quien lo lea!**


	10. Noticia inesperada

Miré espantada a todos lados: no había ventanas, y la única forma de salir este lugar, la puerta, era bloqueada por dos hombres, algo altos, por sus sombras parecían tener uniformes, y por su figura masculina moldeada debían ser ninjas. Intenté hablar, pero sentí algo bloquear mi boca. Noté que tenía una cinta, y al intentar quitármela sólo conseguí asegurarme que los amarres estaban bien hechos para apenas dejarme mover unos centímetros...

-¿Cooperas con nosotros o te forzamos a ayudarnos? -Habló en tono amenazante el mismo hombre. Por su voz, no parecía tener más de veinticinco años. Se acercó a mi, y con cuidado me quitó la cinta de la boca, al menos sentí una parte más libre...

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo...? -pregunté apenas tomando aire. Los nervios me estaban traicionando en el peor momento y me estaban robando el aire. Me desataron los brazos que las cuerdas mantenían pegados a mi cuerpo, pero sin liberarme las manos, me cargaron en brazos y salieron por una ventana de la otra habitación, parecía casa abandonada.

Saltaron unos cuantos techos sin soltarme, seguían siendo sólo dos hombres. Miré alrededor mientras seguíamos avanzando, me abstení de gritar, quién sabe qué técnicas tendrían bajo la manga, y sin mis brazos libres por completo no podría hacer mucho para huir de ellos a tiempo.

-"Oh no... dime que no es cierto..." -me dije a mi misma en mi mente al ver a dónde nos acercábamos. Apenas acababa de estar ahí, y creí que no volvería hasta que se terminara el tiempo que nos había dado la Hokage de descanso...

Se filtraron por una ventana que tenían cuidadosamente abierta desde adentro, al menos tenían cuidado de no hacerme de mucho daño... bueno, eso mientras les fuera útil. Aún cargándome, para avanzar más rápido, corrieron por unos pasillos, hasta llegar frente a una puerta bien cerrada, desde afuera podía sentirse el chakra que habían usado en sellar puertas y paredes de esa habitación desde adentro.

Me bajaron lentamente y sacaron unas armas. Me dió un ligero escalofríos cuando sentí sus miradas posarse en mi mientras tomaban con fuerzas sus armas afiladas. Al fin, me liberaron piernas, tobillos y manos, ya podía moverme libremente. Acaricié un poco mis marcas por la fuerza con que me apretaban las sogas, y el segundo hombre al fin habló...

-Todos saben que la vista de los Hyuuga pueden ver a través de las cosas... activa tu byakuugan, y dinos las formas de los sellos que rodean ese pergamino, y también cualquier trampa que puedas detectar que nos atrape... de lo contrario, tu cadáver sería buen adorno en una vitrina... -dijo de un tono amenazadoramente juguetón, parecía de aquéllos que se divierten matando gente... hay muchos hoy en día.

-¿Den... tro...? -un enorme escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir una fuerte presencia. Sin prestarle mucha atención a los otros, activé mi Byakuugan para mirar dentro del cuarto, sólo para asegurarme de algo, no por ayudarles a los otros y susurré para mi misma - que no sea lo que pienso... por favor...

Mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo, y comencé a notar mi palidez al ponerme muy fría. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mis labios temblaron como si mi cuerpo se congelase. Intenté respirar hondo pero sólo sentía por mi boca pasar pequeños y rápidos suspiros de nerviosismo.

Sentí mi voz débil temblar al susurrarlo... Lo sabía, sabía que no me equivocaba. Seguía paralizada y susurré de nuevo su nombre apenas audible para mí... "Gaa...ra... "

Estaba usando su técnica, no le bastaron los sellos asi que vigiló el pergamino por su cuenta. sus ojos formados con arena estaban dentro de la habitación, me miraban directamente... esa mirada... esa mirada tenía mucho sin verla... Era seca, fría, directa... penetrante... esa mirada que hacía que pareciera... que tuviera ganas de... lastimar...

Ni siquiera lo noté, pero mi cuerpo tembló un poco. Me metí tanto en mis pensamientos, mis nervios... mi... ¿miedo?... ¿Le estoy temiendo a la persona que... amo...?... Apenas alcancé a escuchar muy a lo lejos a los hombres preguntarme qué sucedía, aunque físicamente estuvieran a un metro de mí, en mis pensamientos estaban lejos... sólo veía esos ojos... les temía, pero no podía dejar de verlos, me atrapaban por completo...

- ¡¿Q-Qué es esto?! -comenzaron a gritar los otros al sentir la arena que nos rodeaba a los tres y nos iba quitando el oxígeno...

Me asfixio... la arena me está matando poco a poco y me consume junto con los nervios. Sentí algo explotar a mis lados en un grito ahogado, los mató, ahora estoy sola en ese montón de arena... con él. La arena que envolvía a los otros ninjas desapareció, pero la que me rodeaba me seguía quitando el oxígeno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

Sentí que el alma se me vino a los pies, como si se me hubiera escapado en un suspiro. Su voz... al fin se dirigía hacia mi, pero no con ese tono tierno y grueso que me agrada... con un tono frío, seco, directo. Sus ojos desaparecieron del cuarto, y la arena se acumuló frente a mi dando paso a su cuerpo. Llegó frente a mi y me vio fría y directamente.

-G... Gaa...

Intenté decir su nombre, pero mis labios temblaban y mi cuerpo se quedaba sin aire. Me lanzaba una mirada con... si... con odio. Mis ojos se humedecieron, alguien saqueme de esta tortura, el sólo ver esa mirada frente a mi me mata.

-¿Qué ocurrió Kazekage-sama?

Escuché unas voces a lo lejos. Gracias al cielo, eran otros ninja que venían a intentar ayudar. La arena me soltó de golpe, al intentar respirar, desmayé de nervios y de ahí no supe nada más. Al menos, me libré... por esta vez.

-0-0-0-

Un mes ya... un mes atrás fue aquélla misión. Varios del pueblo se van a la puerta a despedir a los de la Arena, pero yo he preferido quedarme caminando por otro lado. En todo el mes que estuvieron yendo y viniendo los de la arena, cada vez que venía él, me lanzaba alguna mirada de odio o repugnancia... me cansé. Gaara se fue hace unas dos semanas, hoy se van Matsuri y Temari que ha venido a ver unos papeles por los que mandaron.

Suspiré hondo y miré alrededor, era muy temprano y los restaurantes estaban abriendo apenas. Se sentía una fresca brisa y un olor familiar. Pasé por un restaurante, es muy reconocido. Me llegó un aroma que a cualquiera se le haría delicioso, aquél aroma de un desayuno preparándose, pero a mi... a mi me causó... ¿náuseas?

Pensé que sería grosero y descortés vomitar ahi frente, asi que me cubri la boca, pero el vapor seguía saliendo de la cocina. Mi vista se tornó borrosa y todo me dio vueltas, sentí una fuerte debilidad y terminé cayendo... El chico que limpiaba el restaurante por fuera alcanzó a notarme, y corrió hacia mi

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó en voz amable, después fue aumentando su voz hasta llegar a gritarme, pero mientras me gritaba mi vista se oscurecía y sus gritos se hacían bajos - ¡Hey, ayúdenme con esta chica! -fue lo último que escuché antes de perder el conocimiento de la nada...

Abrí los ojos y estaba en mi cama, ¿había soñado esa escena?... Miré alrededor y vi a Neji sentado en el borde de la cama

-Hinata-sama... -suspiró hondo, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima - estás bien, qué alivio...

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres nii-san? ...

-Se ha desmayado hace un rato, frente a un restaurante, un par de hombres la trajeron aqui asustados...

Oh no, no lo soñé...

-¿A-ah, si? -por un extraño motivo sonrojé. Oh por Dios... que no sea lo que se me vino a la mente, ¡por favor no! Me levanté de la cama de golpe causándome un fuerte mareo, por suerte alcancé a sostenerme de la pared. ¿Qué me pasa? no aguanto mi cabeza... qué molesto se siente...

-¡Hinata-sama ¿qué hace?! -noté que Neji se acercó asustado a intentar sostenerme. Me incorporé y fingí una ligera sonrisa a pesar del malestar que tengo. Tomé mi chaqueta y me la coloqué

-Voy a salir nii-san, vuelvo en un rato -respondí apresurada y salí corriendo del cuarto, sólo alcancé a escucharlo al fondo que intentaba detenerme, pero no, no puedo, hay posibilidades de... no, simplemente no quiero que se entere...

-0-0-0-

Ah, qué suerte, llegué rápido y sin vomitar a medio camino. Dí unos golpecitos a la puerta y rápidamente me abrió...

-Sakura... -alcancé a susurrarle. Se espantó al verme

-¡Hinata! ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Estás muy pálida y te ves débil! -me tomó y me condujo a su sala, pero el olor de la comida que preparaba me hizo correr al baño donde vomité en serio

-Ayuda... puede ser--

-Por Dios... -me miró horrorizada y se puso pálida, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par - que no sea eso... Tengo que llevarte con Tsunade...

Sin que yo alcanzara a responderle, se alistó en menos de cinco minutos, me tomó y me sacó de su casa a toda prisa, llevándome con Tsunade, creo que ella también piensa lo que yo...

Por Dios, al fin, tardamos mucho en llegar (o tal vez así me sentí yo por haber estado aguantando todo el camino las ganas de vomitar sobre Sakura, ¡ah! ¡cómo me mareó los saltos que daba!). Se las arregló para que nos dejaran pasar rápidamente con Tsunade y al estar ahí, pidió privacidad para nosotras dos. Me condujo a otro cuarto que parecía su sala médica personal: medicinas, aparatos, estudios, libros por todos lados, esquemas, etc.

-Siéntate…

La seguí, sentándome en el lugar que me indicó tal como dijo, y comenzó a examinarme… qué doloroso es ir con Tsunade como ginecóloga…

-Bien, sal a esperar mientras tengo tus resultados, espérame sentada en la oficina

Asentí con la cabeza y fui a esperarla. Sakura me tomó en brazos con cuidado, ya que estuve a punto de caer. Horribles mareos, no pensé que fueran a ser tan extremistas… Esperamos un rato, sin mirarnos, sin hablar. Sé que me notó nerviosa, y tal vez algo pálida, porque no dejaba de verme con esa mirada de preocupación cuando algo le incomoda.

Salió la Hokage, y sentí cómo casi se me sale el corazón de golpe del pecho. Me miró serenamente y se sentó en su silla frente a mí, analizó las hojas y tomó unos sorbos de café haciendo una ligera pausa de silencio. Los nervios me matan, ¿por qué no puede decir la respuesta y ya? Que lo diga y ya, ¡por favor! Que no sea lo que pienso…

-Felicidades –todo mi cuerpo se tensó al escucharla comenzar a hablar - puedo saber… ¿de quién es?

Sakura y yo nos miramos espantadas, teníamos los ojos abiertos de par en par y comencé a temblar levemente, aún disimulando no tener idea de a qué se refería

-¿A… a qué se refiere Tsunade-sama?... –le pregunté a como pude, con la voz completamente temblorosa y comenzando a sudar frío de los nervios, ¡esto no me puede estar pasando!

-Hinata… -me dijo intentando guardar la calma – estás embarazada…

"¡¿QUÉ?!" fue lo primero que llegó a mi mente, ¡no! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Y más encima, el padre parece odiarme!

-No… ¡di-dígame que no es cierto! ¡¡Por favor!! –supliqué aún atónita, no, ¡no, no, no, no! ¿qué haré? ¿a quién le diré? ¿quién me ayudará a cuidarlo?

-Lo lamento, pero eso dicen los resultados… y tus síntomas –me miró seriamente un momento, Sakura seguía sin poder articular ni una palabra… ¡¿qué hago?! El rostro de Tsunade cambió repentinamente con una ligera sonrisa - ¿y bien? ¿quién es el padre?

-… -¿le diré? Creo que si… Dios, necesito ir a decírselo. Tal vez si le digo me dé el permiso – Sabaku no Gaara…

Noté que abrió al instante sus ojos asombrada, ¿era tan difícil de creer? ¡Ah! ¡Hasta me hizo sonrojarme su reacción! Se quedó un momento sin saber qué decir, es la primera vez que veo a la Hokage sin palabras. Genial, ahora si creo que la regué, ¿cómo me pudo pasar eso? Rayos, no sé qué hacer…

-Por favor… -murmuré para destruir el incómodo silencio de asombro, nervios y frustración combinados – pido permiso para salir a Sunangakure, tengo que---

-¡¿Estás mal?! ¡Claro que no! Mira nada más en las condiciones que estás, ¿tienes otro ser dentro y piensas arriesgarte en el desierto? No, reposo en tu casa… - me contestó comenzando a escribir algo en un papel, creo que serían recetas…

-¡Por favor! –le rogué, no puedo quedarme así como si nada

-No, he dicho que no… y ni se te ocurra irte por tu cuenta

Rayos, es como si me hubiera leído la mente…

-¿Y si yo le hago compañía, Tsunade-sama? –contestó al fin Sakura, atrayendo la atención de ambas

-Hum… -musitó para sí misma. Se quedó un rato pensativa y me miró directamente a los ojos – sólo con la condición que regresen antes de dos semanas y media…

-¡Hecho! –contestamos ambas al mismo tiempo. Miré a Sakura un momento, le agradecí con la mirada, y ella lo supo devolviéndomelo con una sonrisa. Fuimos a nuestras casas por nuestra cuenta a arreglarnos, pues saldremos justo esta noche… volver a ver esos ojos fríos… si ni siquiera me animo a mirarlo, ¿cómo haré para decírselo?...

**¡Hey! ¡Gracias por los reviews! Los aprecio muchísimo! Y gracias por leer el fic y esperar a que lo suba cada milenio jaja! (perdón por eso, la escuela me distrajo tanto!!) espero estén bien y les guste este nuevo cap n.n DEJEN REVIEWS!! Mi msn es ****kiomi_.com**** (por si no sale bien "kiomi 'guion bajo' li 'punto' cos 'arroba' Hotmail 'punto' com), y mi metroflog es fanficsxxanimee (todo pegadito, justo asi como lo escribí)**


	11. Simplemente no te entiendo

Bien, tenemos dos semanas y media para ir, darle la noticia y volver. Por Dios, qué nervios, si fuera por mí, me tomaría toda la eternidad para calmar mis nervios y decirle, pero no puedo hacer eso... Suspiré hondo y Sakura llegó a casa, avisé que me iría a una misión así que me nos dejaron ir como si nada, sin cuestionarios ni nada parecido.

Salimos a prisa, entre más podamos avanzar antes que me sienta mal, mejor para nosotras. Correr, saltar, correr, saltar... creo que voy a...

-¡Hinata! -escuché gritar a Sakura mientras la veía corriendo hacia mí e inclinarse a mi lado, ayudándome a levantarme - ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... fue sólo un mareo... -me levanté ayudándome con su apoyo y después de unos momentos seguimos el camino, qué terrible es estar embarazada y no poder moverte por ahí, además que por estar haciendo este viaje debo aguantarme los antojos diferentes que me vienen a cada rato, algunos hasta raros...

El calor fue aumentando y los árboles empezaron a hacerse menos frecuentes, nos acercamos al desierto... Me siento cada vez más sofocada, no sé si sean nervios, el ambiente o el embarazo. Total, no me queda de otra más que aguantarme.

Bien, ya anocheció y estamos en medio del desierto. No podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos encontrar un buen lugar para pasar la noche, sin peligro de tormentas o un cambio drástico de ambiente, o algún ninja especializado en asesinato.

Encontramos una cueva, qué gran suerte. Al viajar con alguien como Sakura no sólo se siente confianza si no buena protección, a cada rato me preguntaba cómo iba, cómo me sentía, si ocupaba descanso o no... en verdad sí, todas esas veces que me lo preguntó ocupaba un buen descanso y me sentía de lo peor, pero simplemente le sonreía y decía que continuáramos, si nos deteníamos cada vez que me sentía mal tardaríamos el mes entero en llegar allá...

Nos acomodamos, conversamos un buen rato, no sé cómo pero siempre tenemos un tema de conversación interesante, que nos hace hablar y reír un buen rato, hasta que al fin, nos quedamos dormidas.

Tres días y medio de viaje... oh no... no, no, no... Estamos frente a la puerta de Sunangakure, mis piernas y mis manos tiemblan, no puedo moverme, tengo un gran nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar y mi corazón pareciera que quiere salirse de mi pecho junto con mis pulmones.

Sakura me animó a pasar la puerta, y caminamos hasta la torre del Kazekage, con una que otra persona viéndonos extrañados. Pues claro, casi no iban ninjas diferentes ahí, era más frecuente ver ninjas de otras aldeas en Konoha por el poder de la aldea. Al llegar pedimos un turno para ver al Kazekage, en realidad Sakura habló por mi, yo sentía que el corazón se me bajaba al estómago, qué desesperantes son éstos nervios...

Nos dieron el turno y nos sentamos a esperar. Siento náuseas, creo que vomitaré... pero debo aguantarme.

Oh no, ¡oh no! Llegó nuestro turno... Nos levantamos, Sakura cuidaba siempre que no fuera a caerme, o vomitar sobre alguien, que me faltara el aire o cualquier cosa parecida. Avanzamos lentamente, me puse más pálida de lo que ya soy, y comencé a temblar... No sentía fuerzas para seguir avanzando, pero Sakura me tomó del brazo jalándome lentamente para llevarme. Suspiré y seguí con su ayuda, presionando con fuerza su brazo y a punto de vomitar de nervios.

Nos dieron el pase a la oficina. Oh por Dios... mis nervios se destruirán, mi corazón explotará, mis ojos se humedecen de nervios, ¡¿qué hago?! Oh, genial, pero Sakura me metió a empujones a la oficina.

Ahí estaba él, me miró fríamente de reojo y después pasó a mirar a Sakura.

-Gaara-sama, hemos venido de urgencia, necesitamos darle una noticia... -habló la pelirrosa firmemente, pero qué valor tiene, claro, como ella no es la que lo dirá, aunque me gustaría que fuera así

-¿Qué ocurre? -musitó severamente. Su mirada era algo seca y su voz cortante para mí, pero pareciera que le habla a Sakura más como amiga que como ninja...

-Pues... Hinata... -noté como Sakura volteó a verme al instante. Yo ni siquiera quería levantar la mirada, estaba tan nerviosa... Sólo miré el suelo sin decir nada, presionaba mis manos disimuladamente para intentar calmarme, aunque casi me corto la circulación - mejor díselo tú...

"¡¿QUÉ?!" pensé al instante casi al borde del desmayo. Comencé a repetirme a mí misma el típico "inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala", pero aún así los nervios me dejaban sin aire. Él clavó

su fría y penetrante mirada sobre mi haciendo que me diera un fuerte escalofríos...

-Yo... y-yo... pu…pues... -no podía ni hablar bien. Me mordí con fuerza el labio intentando tomar valor pero hasta me saqué un poco de sangre - es-estoy... -suspiré hondo, basta, debo decírselo - vas a ser padre...

Miré como sus ojos mostraron claramente sorpresa, miró a su hermana que lo acompañaba en su oficina, como esperando que ella dijera algo para hacerlo salir de su asombro, pero Temari estaba igual de sorprendida que él. Dios, no, no... mi vista... ¡se oscurece! aguanta, aguanta... caí...

-¡Hinata! ¡Ey! ¡Hina--!

Eso fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar después de sentir un gran mareo y caer al suelo, todo se oscureció, y sólo vi dos sombras acercarse a mi velozmente, y su mirada... su mirada, se... enterneció.

Escucho murmuros. Comencé a abrir los ojos despertando poco a poco. Voces... masculina y femenina... hablando, la femenina un poco exaltada, debe ser Sakura... la masculina, suya, seca como siempre desde aquél día.

-¡Está embarazada! ¡Y de tu hijo! ¡¿Cómo puedes mostrarte así?!

-Estoy siendo flexible... ya lo dije, pueden quedarse cuanto gusten y volver a Konoha, pero a mi no me hablen o pregunten nada de es--

-Creí que habías cambiado...

-Así no es el verdadero tú, ¿qué ocurre...?

-Las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan...

-Descubriré lo que nos ocultas

-No es tu asunto

-¿Y de ella? ¿La involucra?

-Supongo que es un sí, pues los asuntos de mis amigos son los  
míos, no puedo llamarme "amiga" si no me preocupo...

-Ella no debe saberlo...

-¿Qué? ¿Tan malo es lo que ocultas?

-Sólo intento proteg---

Se cortó al momento que comencé a moverme levantándome un poco, noté sus sombras y fui aclarando poco a poco la vista.

-¿En dónde estoy...? ¿Qué ocurre...? -pregunté tomándome la cabeza, no la aguanto

-Gaara y yo solo... -volteó a verlo, pero él sólo lanzó una mirada fría y se dio media vuelta yéndose, haciendo que ella fingiera una leve sonrisa -nada, Hinata... no te preocupes...

-Sakura...

-Todo está bien... arreglará unas cosas, volveremos mañana, ¿sí?

-Uhm... -miré a otro lado, ella sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con la idea, ni siquiera sé qué opina él de este asunto, pero qué mas me queda...

Arreglamos las cosas, y salimos de regreso en la mañana

*Ahora pasemos a la consciencia de Temari*

Iba subiendo la torre, pasando por la enfermería. Creo que sería bueno echarle un vistazo a Hinata... Seguí caminando hasta que escuché unas voces, parece Sakura, alterada. Dios, ¿hace cuanto que mi hermano no sacaba de quicio a alguien? Bueno, veamos si puedo intervenir, qué noticia tan repentina...

Suspiré y seguí subiendo, pero al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería solo noté a Gaara con una mirada tensa, y sus brazos, aunque estuvieran cruzados, temblaban... ¿pero qué rayos pasó aquí? Ni siquiera miré a Sakura o Hinata, salí corriendo tras él, espero que la adolescencia no lo esté haciendo cometer estupideces... aunque en realidad ya sea mayor de edad para mí seguirá siendo un pequeñín...

Se encerró en la oficina y toqué la puerta. Me había sentido, sé que sabe qué quiero.

-¿Quién?

-Ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas? -me quedé esperando la respuesta un momento - ¿me invitarás a pasar o me dejas aquí parada como tonta?

-...adelante...

Abrí la puerta y me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Cuando hago eso espero una explicación y casi toda su vida lleva soportándomelo así que no creo que no me entienda. Ni voltea a verme, ¿qué rayos le pasa? Oh, me miró de reojo...

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Tú sabes -respondí sin apartarle la vista -todo este asunto...

Aún tenía los brazos cruzados, intentaba mostrarse serio pero sé que no podía. Me acerqué y toqué su hombro. Al voltear a mi le dí una buena bofetada dejándolo atónito, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se tocó la mejilla marcada sin decir nada y me miró sin saber qué hacer o decir

-¿Qué crees que haces? la chica de la que tanto hablas está ahí, abajo, acaba de decirte que tiene parte de ti creciendo en ella y te portas tan... ¡¿ignorante?!

-Tem--

-Sé que quieres protegerla, sé que no te es fácil, lo noto, ¡soy tu hermana! pero... -lo abracé con fuerza en ese momento - explícaselo antes de que pierdas lo que amas, antes de destruirla más, a ella también le duele... se nota...

En silencio me abrazó... creo que al menos serví de algo...

*Regreso a la mente de Hinata*

-¿Por qué crees que haya reaccionado así? -me preguntó Sakura mirándome fijamente. Yo ni podía contestar... no me salía la voz, mis labios no dejaban de temblar, e igual, mi voz sonaría quebrada y vería mis lágrimas a punto de desbordarse

-No sé... -contesté rápida y sencillamente para no hacer más rodeos al asunto, aunque yo... yo también quería saber por qué había contestado eso, me lo esperaba en cierta parte... pero aún así fue repentino

Sakura y yo regresábamos a casa, pero el ambiente era seco y realmente incomodo...

Un día, dos días… y así sigue la cuenta hasta que al comenzar del cuarto día llegamos a Konoha, al fin. Me acompañó hasta casa y en silencio me dejo en el cuarto, cuidó un poco de mí y después se marchó. Suspiré hondo, ahora a desempacar todo, y lo peor… no me puedo sacar aquélla reacción fría e incómoda de Gaara ante nosotras.

Me dí un buen baño y al salir al fin comenzaban a levantarse los de la casa Hyuuga. Saludé cordialmente a quien me encontraba y terminé de desempacar las cosas; todo va bien por ahora, no náuseas, no antojos, no mareos, o al menos puedo mantenerme en pie. Total, nos identificamos Sakura y yo ante Tsunade, o al menos ella fue en mi nombre pensando que yo no podría ni salir de casa. Todo va perfectamente bien… entonces… ¿por qué me siento tan sola y vacía? Como… como si algo me faltara…

---

Una semana, una semana desde que volvimos de Sunangakure y aún no dejo de pensar en él, su mirada, su tono de voz, sus reacciones, creo que nunca le importé, ¿verdad?... Debo despejar mi mente, hoy es un buen día, no hace mucho calor y está soleado, así que intentaré salir a distraerme.

Suspiré, ocupo ir un lugar que no me quede lejos de casa por si me siento mal, así que, a caminar al parque, supongo que habrá varios puestos por el buen día que hay hoy.

¡Como lo supuse! Muchos puestos por doquier. Caminé observando cuidadosamente a todos, algunos los reconocí y saludé rápidamente moviendo mi mano y con una ligera sonrisa, creo que no me conviene tener una larga charla con alguien en mi estado de poder vomitar en cualquier momento.

Llegue hasta una banca del parque, qué fatiga, ahora entiendo por qué es tanta molestia los primeros meses de embarazo. Me senté observando alrededor, es de esos días perfectos en donde hasta los animalitos andan haciendo soniditos y acercándose de vez en cuando curiosos a las personas. Aunque todo parezca tan normal y perfecto, tengo un extraño presentimiento… ¿qué es esta sensación? ¿acaso va a pasar algo?

Suficiente paseo; me levanté y caminé de regreso a casa. Estoy extrañamente feliz, hasta me puse a tararear unas cuantas canciones en las calles solas que conducen a mi casa, me daría una pena inmensa cantar y que alguien me escuchara ¿no? Ah, al fin, veo a casa a lo lejos, qué suerte, justo cuando comienzo a marearme veo mi llegada a casa. Anduve un poco más rápido pero… vaya sorpresa… me quedé helada…

Ahí, frente a la puerta, hablando con mi padre Hiashi, ¿qué hace justamente él aquí y hablando con él? Neji estaba al lado de mi padre y me miró impresionado, eso hizo que me petrificara más, ¿qué está pasando? ¿éste era el presentimiento extraño que tenía? Miré toda la escena de nuevo, no puedo creer esto y está pasando justo frente a mí. Al notarme el jefe de la familia y él, el chico de ojos aguamarina, el Kazekage, voltearon a verme…

-Hinata… -murmuró levemente mi padre, es la primera vez que escucho ese tono de voz en él, acaso… ¡¿acaso Gaara les habrá informado?! ¡Por Dios, POR DIOS!

Lo miré, esperando que siguiera hablando, quería inclinarme y saludarle pero todos mis sentidos están congelados, mi cuerpo no me responde y tampoco mi voz. Creo que estoy sudando frío, mis extremidades tiemblan, mi respiración se agita, nótese que estoy nerviosa…

-Kazekage-sam—Gaara lo miró secamente antes que mi padre pudiera terminar, lo cual lo hizo interrumpirse a sí mismo y corregirse – quiero decir, Gaara, ha venido a hablar de un asunto muy importante para nosotros, para la familia…

Oh no, no, no, ¡no! Que no diga eso, que no lo diga… ¡¿Gaara le contó algo?! Miré rápido a Neji, aún tenía esa cara impresionada como al momento en que yo llegué, esto no me puede estar pasando… Miré a Gaara, y su mirada hacia mí, tan seria, tan seca, tan… fría… parecía tener algo… diferente… ¿qué es lo que tienen hoy sus ojos?...

-Gaara ha venido a pedir tu mano en matrimonio…

Imposible… sin decir, sin reaccionar, mi vista instantáneamente se oscureció, y caí en el suelo desmayada, alcanzando a notar solo unas sombras dirigiéndose hacia mi y Neji gritar "¡Hinata-sama!" notoriamente preocupado… seguro… seguro es un sueño y cuando despierte estaré en mi cama y nada habrá pasado… o eso creo yo…

**HOLA! ¿Me recuerdan? Jeje ¡¡perdónenme por subir la continuación cada milenio, pero no tenía ni tiempo ni inspiración!! Pero bueno aquí ya está el capítulo 11 y ya casi termina la historia (música dramática de fondo) bueno, bueno espero les guste este capitulo… no es el mejor que he hecho pero ¡ya qué!**

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! LOS APRECIO MUCHO!!**


	12. ¿Es un sueño?

Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré alrededor: estaba en mi cuarto. Me levanté casi de golpe, aunque me entró un mareo. Lo sabía, lo supuse, sólo un sueño... Acaricié mi vientre que comienza a abultarse y me levanté con cuidado, entré al baño y me lavé la cara. Al salir rumbo a la cocina, algo me hizo erizarme

-¿Ya estás mejor?...

Su voz, su voz, ¡¿está aquí?! Me giré rápido para mirarle pero no encontré nada, ni sus ojos, o su piel pálida reluciendo en la oscuridad, tal vez dormí tanto que ya alucino cosas... Al seguir mi camino choqué con alguien

-¡Perdón! -dije al instante, incluso antes de recuperar el equilibro y volver a abrir los ojos. En cuanto los abrí, quedé inmóvil… ahí estaba, no lo aluciné… estaba frente a mí – Gaa…ra…

-No respondiste nada en la tarde… -sonrojé al recordarlo, ¡rayos, no fue un sueño!, me sonrió levemente al ver mi pena y yo seguía muda de nervios, ¿por qué de la nada está volviendo a ser el chico adorable?

-¿Por qué…? –pregunté en un susurro, no entiendo, ¿qué le pasa? Doble personalidad, dobles facetas, este chico me trae en la locura, aún siendo frío no me saco de la mente su otro lado, y viceversa. Bajé la cabeza en silencio, sumiéndome en mis pensamientos confundidos

-Perdón… -contestó después de un momento, pareciera estar consciente de todas las facetas que me ha mostrado

-¿Perdón?... –apenas pude hablar con el nudo en la garganta, cuando de la nada me abrazó

-Creí que si te alejaba de mí… estarías más segura, te protegería… y la mejor forma de alejarte era… tratándote así… pero creo que me dolió más… perdón…

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué? –esto se torna cada vez más extraño, ¿qué está pasando aquí que yo aún no sé?

-Me persiguen, Hinata… intentan destruir a los Kages de las aldeas, y, ¿qué mejor forma de destruirlos que dándoles en su punto más débil y doloroso…? Si supieran que eres—

-Somos… -le corregí al instante, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa

-Si… que ustedes son… mi punto más débil… -soltó poco a poco el abrazo y se arrodilló frente a mí, pegándome la ropa al cuerpo para ver lo poco abultado de mi vientre. Sonrojé al verlo, mas no dije nada…

Se veía tan comprensivo, tierno, cuidadoso, protector, adorable… Acariciaba mi vientre mirándolo… con una ternura… ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Vamos, vamos… trataré de pensar en otra cosa.

-Hola hijo… -susurró dándole un pequeño beso a mi vientre – o hija…

-E-eh… yo… bueno… iré por algo de cenar –intenté ocultar mi sonrojo bajando la cabeza y avancé rápido a la cocina en cuanto él se puso de pie nuevamente.

Me preparaba de comer, cuando sentí algo acercarse, me giré rápidamente lista para lo que fuera, pero, me impresioné. Venía, flotando hacia mí en un montoncito de arena, una pequeña caja con un moñito encima.

-Te lo propusieron por mí en la tarde… si quieres es tu decisión… -escuché decirle en el marco de la puerta. Mi pulso se aceleró y mis sentidos se congelaron, ¿es en serio? – quiero estar seguro que arriesgaré mi vida por alguien que me corresponde…

No tengo palabras, quiero moverme pero no puedo, estoy… estoy… ¿emocionada? Tragué saliva y dejé lo que estaba haciendo, alzando mi mano poco a poco hacia la cajita, cuando él me la detuvo.

-La palabra amor es muy complicada, difícil… y a veces muy dolorosa… debes tener cuidado… -mientras decía esto, pasé mi mirada de sus ojos a su tatuaje en la frente. "Ai", el kanji de amor…

Sonreí levemente y él sólo me miraba, esperando reacción. Miré la pequeña caja con el anillo y la tomé. Susurré un ligero "gracias", y justo cuando vi que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, le respondí algo

-¿Sabaku no Hinata?... -sonreí sonrojada mirando el anillo. Pareciera que quiso decirme algo pero las palabras no le salían. Justo al tomar la sortija, me detuvo, tomó mi mano, y la puso antes que yo. No puedo creerlo, hace unos días, creí que ni siquiera me recordaba...

---

Camino por Konoha, ya hace un mes del compromiso y la pequeña criatura comienza a crecer, notándose mi vientre. Miraba casas alrededor, Gaara quiere comprar una para ambos, después de todo ya viene familia en camino.

Casi todos sabían de él y yo, sonreía levemente con Sakura a mi lado (claro, mi mejor amiga ayuda en decisiones de compras, ¿no?), y sí, la verdad, todos aún pensaban que era repentino, impresionante y algunos hasta extraño el compromiso entre él y yo, pero igual, estamos cómodos.

Anduvimos todo el día de un lado a otro, y comenzaba a anochecer, así que, nos fuimos a una banca. Oh, pero qué bien se siente descansar después de estar todo el día caminando, aunque creo que no debería esforzarme tanto a estas alturas.

Sakura y yo comenzamos a charlar en una de las bancas, cuando pasó algo repentino: sólo sentí un golpe en la nuca, y al instante se me oscureció la vista y caí, siendo lo último que escuché, un grito de mi amiga ojiverde…

---

Al abrir los ojos, todo seguía oscuro, pero al menos podía ver el resplandor de la luna. Intenté moverme para ubicarme, ¿en dónde estoy?... comencé a recordar lo último que pasó, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

Efectivamente: intenté moverme y no pude, estoy atada. Silenciosamente logré activar el byakuugan mirando alrededor

-Sakura… ¡Sakura! –le susurré intentando no hacer mucho ruido mientras me acercaba a ella

-Hinata, despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien? –me respondió. Suspiré aliviada, al menos está consciente

-Si… ¿en dónde estamos?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo…

Justo al terminar de decir eso, azotaron la puerta bruscamente, haciendo que al instante desactivara el byakuugan, y miré dos sombras acercarse a nosotras, dos hombres, una mujer.

-Vaya, las bellas durmientes despertaron –sonó la voz de la chica

-Calla, Aoi… -le respondió uno de los hombres, viendo su sombra acercarse hacia mí, por lo que, por instinto, me apegué a Sakura, asustada

-Si la asustas así, no vamos a conseguir nada, Koichi –dijo el otro hombre

-Con mis métodos si… pero empecemos por las buenas… -murmuró Koichi bufando una pequeña risa, mientras se inclinaba hacia mi – sabemos quién eres… por lógica, sabemos con quién estás…

Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho. "Quería protegerte", "quieren matar a todos los Kages…" , si piensan que conseguirán información de mi, ni lo crean, no pienso poner en peligro a Gaara

-Pero… -siguió el chico – siempre que estamos a punto de llegar a él, no tengo idea de cómo lo hace, pero logra escaparse… Je, pero que novio tan astuto el que tienes eh…

Me mordí el labio, sólo mirándolo. Involuntariamente mis manos temblaron un poco, y mi labio también, pero intenté mantener la calma.

-Te tengo dos propuestas… -dijo Koichi, parado en cuclillas frente a mi -¡Sato!

-Ya voy… -contestó el otro chico, que aún estaba en el marco de la puerta, colocándose unas máscaras y preparándose como si fueran a salir. Prendieron la luz, y me paralicé… son máscaras de Anbus, tres anbus ahí, esperando a ir por Gaara: la chica, Aoi, su nombre describía sólo lo que se veía de ella, cabello largo en capaz, azulado, piel pálida y un tatuaje azul rey en su hombro, con forma de mariposa, pero en movimiento; Sato, con cabello desordenado y ondulado, de un tono morado, con las puntas blancas, y con el ojo color rojo, tenía descubierta media cara, algo moreno; y Koichi, cabello lacio negro, desordenado también, con un pequeño flequillo de lado y un mechón rojo pintado en él, tono pálido de piel y ojos violetas, él aún no se cubría la cara.

-Nos dices dónde está, por las buenas… y te dejamos ir sana y salva, a ti y a tu amiga… ó… -posó su mirada sobre mi vientre abultado, sonrío levemente mientras ponía una mano sobre él –le hacemos algo a sus personitas más preciadas…

Me mordí el labio con más fuerza, me chantajea… ¿qué hacer?, por un lado está Gaara, apenas y vamos a casarnos… por el otro está nuestro hijo y mi mejor amiga, ¿qué hago? Guardé silencio un momento, prefiero no decir nada a decir algo equivocado

-¡Hinata nunca pondría en riesgo a personas que quiere, y si le haces algo, te destrozo yo! –exclamó Sakura, al tanto de todo

-Inténtalo, chiquilla –le respondió la chica, con tono desafiante, dando un paso al frente mientras se preparaba para activar su poder

-¡Aoi! –le reprochó Koichi, calmándola con una mirada seca, para después voltearse de nuevo hacia mí - Bien, te doy un rato para pensarlo… -dijo éste, incorporándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta con sus compañeros

-Yo que tú, lo pensaría muy, muy bien –comentó Aoi en tono algo burlesco, descubriendo sus ojos cafés amielados mientras se daba media vuelta y Sato cerraba de nuevo la puerta

A la siguiente hora, entraron de nuevo a la habitación, a preguntar el mismo asunto. Al no tener respuestas ni de Sakura ni mía, nos durmieron, de ahí en adelante, no supe nada en unas horas…

---

Abrí los ojos, y seguía inmovilizada de manos. Miré alrededor y no localizaba a Sakura, pero… oh no… esto no puede ser cierto. Estamos frente a mi casa, la mansión Hyuuga. Aoi y Sato están a los lados mientras Koichi me tiene en brazos para que no huya; que no lo hagan, por favor...

Lo hicieron, entraron a la casa conmigo en brazos, y tal como lo esperaba, estaría un guardia ahí: arena por todos lados comenzó a juntarse aprisionando los pies de los tres chicos, por lo que Koichi (al menos tuvo delicadeza, tal vez por el embarazo) me bajó al suelo casi al instante, y ahí, frente a nosotros, apareció

-Gaara… -apenas pude musitar su nombre, tengo un nudo en la garganta, y un mal presentimiento de esto

-Al fin, Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara –bufó levemente Koichi mirándole, no se puede distinguir sus expresiones, por las mismas máscaras de anbus, pero casi podría afirmar que surgió una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-Suéltala –contestó fríamente él. Lo miré atentamente, sus ojos lucen secos, sin brillo ni interés, cero simpatía, cero bondad… cero compasión…

-Hecho… -dijo Koichi haciendo que Sato de un golpe me soltara, por suerte, sin lastimarme, pero en cuanto intenté levantarme e ir hacia Gaara, se atravesó en mi camino un arma que me formó una barrera de chakra –dijiste que la soltara, no que la dejara ir contigo

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño mirando atentamente cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarme, mientras yo notaba la arena que recorría poco a poco los cuerpos de los tres, aunque ninguno parecía alterado ni sorprendido

-Déjala ir… -murmuró fríamente. Aunque tiene los brazos cruzados, puedo notar como tiemblan sus manos intentando contenerse: sus ojos comienzan a tener sed de sangre, destrucción de ellos, su mirada se hace fríamente penetrante hasta causar escalofríos y su tono se vuelve más directo y rudo, quiere… aniquilar… matarlos…

Comencé a temblar un poco, hace mucho que no lo veía así… hace… hace ya varios años… desde que es Kazekage, nunca había vuelto a poner esa mirada. "Por favor, cálmate, no hagas nada…" me repetía en la mente como si él pudiera escucharme. Me mordí el labio, no quiero que haga daño, no quiero que se haga un caos aquí y ahora

-Hmm… lo pensaré… -Koichi se inclinó hacia mí mientras me tomaba de las mejillas apretando mi rostro –pero es demasiado linda, ¿sabes? Que egoísta querer que te la deje tan rápido

¡Diablos!, aparté mi rostro al instante y por suerte alcancé a esquivar una daga que llegó al costado de Koichi. Me aparté de todo al instante mientras observaba que toda la batalla entre ellos comenzaba. Se activó la alarma de la casa y los anbus apenas y podían distinguirse, sus movimientos son tan rápidos, casi igual o más rápidos que la arena de Gaara…

-¡Hinata-sama! –me llamó una voz conocida. Me giré y ahí estaba

-Neji nii-san –me incorporé del suelo sacudiéndome un poco

-¿Está bien? ¿No le hicieron nada? –dijo mientras me revisaba velozmente el cuerpo para buscar alguna herida

-No, no… tranquilo, estoy bien –le contesté volteando al instante hacia donde estaba la batalla. Unos cinco Hyuugas del Bouke ya habían salido en protección al Souke, que es mi rama, la principal: clones, jutsus, golpes por todas partes. Quisiera unirme, quisiera proteger a todos, pero… no puedo…

Bajé la mirada mientras acariciaba mi vientre, ésta vez, no me sentiré mal, es por el bien del niño, no mío, sólo me queda observar. Bueno, para mí, no quedaría dentro de la batalla, cuando… sentí algo tremendamente frío… filoso… cerca de mi cuello.

-¡Entrega tu vida, y Sunangakure, Sabaku no Gaara!, y entreguen sus secretos y pertenencias, Hyuugas… dos por uno, o todo por nada –Koichi estaba detrás de mí, rozando mi cuello con algo filoso, casi cortándolo

Rayos, me metieron, y de la peor manera. Miré a todos fugazmente, si alcanzo a localizar su punto débil de la pierna, tal vez pueda hacerlo caer y que suelte todo. Solo debo concentrarme, recordar las veces que he activado el byakuugan, ¿en dónde están esos puntos? Fui recorriendo mentalmente un tipo de esquema que tenía de los puntos del cuerpo

-"¡Hecho!" –exclamé en mi mente pasando de mi chakra a su pierna, al rozarla con mi mano sin que se de cuenta. Casi al instante, Koichi gritó soltando todo y cayó al suelo adolorido, pero aprovechó para tirarme a mi también, se me echó encima decidido a matarme

Justo antes de clavarme encima la katana, algo lo detuvo: la arena de Gaara lo rodeaba y paralizaba su cuerpo, comenzándolo a consumir. Terminó envolviéndolo y lo levantó en el aire, siendo Koichi asfixiado por ésta, y su cadáver cayó junto a mi cuerpo

-¡¡Koichi!! –gritó Aoi enfurecida, lanzándose con todo su poder sobre mí, acompañada de Sato. Eran tan rápidos, que no alcanzaría a detenerlos o esquivarlos, es mi fin… y… el tiempo se detuvo frente a mis ojos…

_**Waa!! De nuevo vengo pidiéndoles perdón! Con eso de que me gradué y pues, perdí la noción del tiempo, ¡¡Perdonen!!, pero aquí ya les tengo el ANTEPENÚLTIMO capítulo! Espero les guste gracias por leer n.n quien quiera ponerse en contacto conmigo avíseme, y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! LOS APRECIO MUCHO!!! SIEMRE LOS LEO!!**_


	13. Y así termina la historia

El tiempo se detuvo, y con él sentí como si mi corazón lo hubiera hecho también. Mi mente quedó en blanco y lo que ví aún no lo asimilaba...

-Gaa...

Intenté decir algo... pero mi voz no salía, sólo lágrimas y temblor

-¡¡GAARA!!

Logré gritar, mientras sentía cómo se me iba el aire al hablarle. Se metió, entre el ataque y yo, parte de su sangre cayó sobre mí, y miré aterrorizada cómo caía al suelo. Aoi y Sato sonreían levemente: cumplieron su objetivo.

-Gaara… Gaara… -me acerqué lentamente susurrándole –no me dejes…

Toqué su rostro y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas corrían a chorros por mi rostro, sentía un gran dolor vacío en mi pecho… estaba frío. Besé su frente y lo miré a los ojos, mientras yo ignoraba cómo el resto terminaba a los anbus en su momento de distracción.

-Nunca dejaré… a la única persona que he amado… -me dijo, apenas audible. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y sentí como si algo me hubiera golpeado el pecho y me dejara vacío el estómago –a menos que sea para protegerla…

¿Qué hago, qué hago? Quiero salvarlo, pero la situación no me deja pensar bien, necesito hacer algo rápido o si no lo perderé. En ese momento parecía que se me hubiera iluminado la mente. Activé el byakuugan y fijé mi vista en su herida, cerrando las puertas de chakra y aprovechando para detener cualquier flujo vital que corriera por ahí. Lo logré, su herida dejó de sangrar.

-Gaara… -fijé la vista en su rostro. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, su mirada se notaba algo apagada y ni siquiera podía mover los labios. Estoy sucia… llena de su sangre… perdió demasiada, está en la cuerda floja entre la vida y la muerte- reacciona… por favor…

Sus labios hicieron una muy leve mueca de sonrisa, y eso me alivió sólo un poco. Miré a mí alrededor y todo había terminado, se acercaban a ayudarme. Esa noche, llegamos hasta el hospital… y ahí dormí… quedó en coma…

---

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS

Cargaba en mis brazos al pequeño Akai. Sonreí levemente mientras me veía, un mes, hace un mes que lo tuve en el mismo hospital donde su padre está en coma. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas al verlo, es tan lindo…

-Eres igual a tu padre… -le susurré con cariño, y como si ya pudiera entenderme, río a mí para después bostezar y acurrucarse en mis brazos. Lo arrullé hasta que quedó bien dormido, y lo acomodé en su cuna para salir a hacer las compras del día.

---

Al fin, conseguí todo lo de hoy. Llegando a casa me preparaba para abrir la puerta hasta que sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí. Me giré para preguntarle qué se le ofrecía al sentirlo de pie a mi lado, y solté las bolsas de los mandados, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse al instante y quedándome paralizada. Mis labios me temblaban, no le podía hablar, y él sólo me sonrió, esa mirada que siempre me llenó de calidez…

-… ¿Gaara?...

Miró mi mano hasta encontrar el anillo de compromiso y su sonrisa se hizo más notoria, yo sólo sonrojé. Después miró mi vientre buscando alguna señal de embarazo, pero sólo se encontró con un vientre volviendo a ponerse plano como lo estaba antes. Se acercó a mí y acarició el vientre.

-¿Nació? –me preguntó. Su voz… su voz hace que me den escalofríos. Extrañé tanto ese tono; yo sólo asentí con la cabeza - ¿cómo se llama? ¿Qué es?

-Niño… Akai… -apenas logré contestar mientras sentía mis mejillas colorarse. Estaba nerviosa y no sé ni de qué. Sonrió de nuevo, y después de murmurar un "Mierda, no pude estar presente el día…" me ayudó a tomar las cosas que había comprado y entramos a la casa.

Acomodé todo y lo llevé a que conociera al pequeño. Lo miró arropándolo mientras tocaba su piel, y sonrió de nuevo. Me gusta ver esa ligera mueca de felicidad en su rostro.

-Tenemos una boda pendiente, quiero que sean Sabaku No oficialmente… -sólo me hizo sonrojar y se le escapó una ligera risa. Creo que lo dijo a propósito para que me apenara, ¿soy tan predecible?

Se incorporó de la cuna y se acercó a mí, abrazándome con fuerza y susurrándome al oído:

"Te dije que nunca dejaría a la única persona que he amado…"

Las lágrimas se me desbordaron. El amor da más fuerzas de las que uno puede imaginar…

FIN

**Si bueno, pensaba dejar a Gaara muerto completamente, pero se me hizo demasiado trágico para el final especialmente porque Hinata estaba embarazada de él, quería poner que el niño creciera y cuando fuera adolescente, ella lo tomara un día del rostro y le dijera "eres igual a él…" con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos bla bla, pero naah después me doy el tiempo para hacer uno realmente triste xD. ¡¡¡Intentaré lograr que lloren!!!**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado n.n muchas gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final. Hasta pronto con mis nuevos fics!**


End file.
